


Chocolate Temperado

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Kyungsoo está prestes a abrir sua confeitaria vegana no distrito de Itaewon. Para ajudar na escolha do cardápio, o chef conta com a ajuda do seu único e melhor amigo: o ator Park Chanyeol.Durante anos, Kyungsoo se expressou através dos seus pratos e usava a culinária para entender os próprios sentimentos. Isso funcionou por um tempo, até Chanyeol dizer que não poderia mais experimentar seus pratos.Confuso, Kyungsoo precisa encontrar outra forma de se comunicar com o amigo e de entender por que toda vez que encarava aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, algo em seu interior se aquecia.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 46
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Torta de Caramelo Salgado com Nozes

**Author's Note:**

> **Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.**  
>  Plot: #20  
>  [ Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qi5DM5DJOtbIus6orZGJV) que ouvi enquanto escrevia.  
> Boa leitura, espero que gostem <3

##  **Capítulo 1: Torta de Caramelo Salgado com Nozes**

┃❣┃

Kyungsoo decidia o que fazer para o café da manhã enquanto tomava um banho rápido. De acordo com os ensinamentos da família Doh, a primeira refeição do dia era a mais importante. Essa era uma verdade universal, não podia contestá-la de jeito nenhum. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto enxugava o cabelo preto, indo direto para a cozinha. O arrepio percorreu a pele por causa do frio — havia tomado uma ducha gelada para acordar definitivamente — , mas o rapaz estava mais concentrado em checar a geladeira e o armário.

Em uma exclamação de alegria, encontrou o pote de vidro com leite de coco e chia e outro recepiente com creme de manga, já sabia o que fazer. Pegou uma tigela branca no armário e distribuiu o conteúdo dos dois vasos em camadas. Formando um pudim de chia com creme de manga. Adorava manter essas refeições estratégicas e preparava potinhos como aquele na noite anterior, para que durante a madrugada as sementes da chia fossem hidratadas. Elas ficavam com uma textura gelatinosa e aumentavam de tamanho.

Depois de ter montado seu café da manhã, correu até o seu quarto, deixando o piso escorregadio com suas pegadas, mas não havia tempo a perder. Precisava se arrumar para o primeiro dia de treinamento na sua confeitaria.

A inauguração do estabelecimento aconteceria dali há quinze dias, enquanto isso, estava em fase de testes do cardápio, das instalações e dos equipamentos. Naquele dia em especial, conheceria sua nova equipe de cozinha, selecionada pelo seu gerente Kim Junmyeon. Depois de ter anotado as especificações de Kyungsoo, o gerente ficara responsável por realizar as entrevistas com os diversos candidatos às vagas. Era grato por ter contratado ele logo quando comprou o estabelecimento — usando a herança de seu avô, junto com suas economias trabalhando em restaurantes menores —, pois não levava jeito com pessoas. Na verdade, preferia não conversar ou gastar energia com elas. Era uma pessoa prática, um homem de poucas palavras que preferia ficar sozinho, acompanhado dos seus pensamentos, imerso em seu próprio mundo. 

Depois de escolher um jeans confortável, uma camisa branca e um sobretudo bege por causa do frio, voltou até a cozinha. O laranja brilhante do creme de manga combinava com o branco do creme de chia, e ele se orgulhou do café da manhã vegano, bonito e nutritivo que preparou em questão de segundos. Com a colher em uma mão e o celular recém-ligado em outra, começou a comer enquanto checava as mensagens. Também estava de olho na hora, eram ainda 8h10, então ele tinha alguns minutinhos para comer tranquilo e falar com Chanyeol, seu único e melhor amigo. Bem, apesar de evitar contato o tempo todo, o amigo de faculdade era a única pessoa a quem ele abria uma exceção.

**Chanyeollie [07:00]:** bom dia, soo. quase madruguei hj, né. é pq tenho reunião com a equipe do novo dorama, vou conhecer o elenco que foi escalado junto comigo. vai ser um dia cheio.

**Chanyeollie [07:01]:** ah, hj você vai conhecer a equipe da confeitaria, né?! estou lembrado. boa sorte! espero que o pessoal seja legal e não quebre muitos pratos hehe. depois a gente se fala <3

Sorriu enquanto lia as mensagens e digitou uma resposta enquanto terminava de mastigar. 

**Soo [08:12]:** bom dia. realmente, você acordou mais cedo do que eu, isso é um marco histórico. hmm, drama novo… também te desejo boa sorte, espero que a equipe seja legal e não tenha complexo de estrela. 

**Soo [08:13]:** estou pensando em acrescentar um prato novo no cardápio. quando você fica livre hoje? preciso do meu provador oficial! tudo tem que estar perfeito até a inauguração. inclusive o dia está ficando mais perto, fico gelado da cabeça aos pés só de pensar.

Guardou o celular no bolso e terminou de comer. Pegou o guarda-chuva transparente e as chaves do carro. Não esperava uma resposta de Chanyeol tão cedo, pois, assim como ele, seu amigo tinha uma agenda bem ocupada. Mesmo assim, ele arranjava um tempinho para aparecer em seu apartamento e provar as receitas novas. Kyungsoo estava dedicando-se completamente à abertura da Universe, empenhado em elaborar um cardápio criativo, com ingredientes veganos. 

De início, foi chamado de sem juízo pela sua mãe, pois _“onde já se viu uma confeitaria sem usar leite, ovos e manteiga?”_. Ela possuía uma padaria junto com seu pai, e seu falecido avô tinha uma marca de confeitaria famosa, com diversos representantes na região. Todos estavam habituados a cozinhar de maneira tradicional, porém Kyungsoo tinha outros planos. Não discutiu com a Sra. Doh, mas a fez prometer comparecer na inauguração. Achava que era melhor fazê-la experimentar sua comida por conta própria e tirar suas conclusões. Afinal, era bem mais fácil expressar-se através da comida, ele sempre achou.

Para sua sorte, conseguira comprar um imóvel próximo do seu apartamento. Em vinte minutos estaria no trabalho, não que ele precisasse se preocupar com a hora quando era o seu próprio chefe; mas gostava de chegar cedo, conferir os produtos na dispensa, checar os utensílios na cozinha e receber o relatório de Junmyeon.

Estacionou o carro nos fundos do prédio. A rua estreita não permitia que estacionasse na frente do estabelecimento, então entrou pelas portas dos fundos e foi recebido por um Junmyeon falando no telefone.

— Abriremos em duas semanas, vocês precisam agendar a visita da vigilância sanitária antes disso. Preciso ter todos os alvarás, todas as licenças em mãos para que tudo rode como os conformes.

Kyungsoo deixou as chaves em cima da bancada de aço. A entrada dos fundos dava para um área pequena, próxima a dispensa. Mais a frente, estava a cozinha, os equipamentos novos brilhavam no cômodo: dois freezers, quatro mesas de padeiro de aço inoxidável, batedeiras e fornos industriais, prontos para receber os cozinheiros que serão treinados. 

A cozinha era pequena, assim como o salão principal, mas fora bem planejada para ser funcional. Todos os equipamentos estavam dispostos da melhor maneira, a fim de aproveitar o espaço e aumentar a produtividade. O espaço retangular era dividido em pequenas estações. Entrando pela recepção, três balcões estavam dispostos de maneira vertical deixando um vão entre eles, ali os funcionários poderiam circular e trabalhar tanto no preparo quanto na finalização dos pratos; uma das bancadas era destinada apenas para decoração, possuía sacos de confeiteiro, espátulas, corantes e utensílios de decoração. As prateleiras com diversos utensílios e ingredientes ficavam na parede do canto esquerdo, junto com o grande freezer de inox. Na outra extremidade do cômodo, estava o forno industrial e uma prateleira de aço bastante espaçosa para guardar as bandejas recém saídas do forno. Por fim, na parede do fundo, próxima a saída para a dispensa, estavam as batedeiras planetárias em cima do balcão.

— Kyungsoo, você chegou, ótimo! — Junmyeon apressou-se para acompanhá-lo. O chef havia colocado o avental preto e higienizava as mãos na pia. — Logo, logo a equipe chega por aqui. Você vai ver, escolhi os melhores.

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça. Podia confiar no gerente para escolher quem trabalharia na sua cozinha. Porém, a percepção de ter de lidar com pessoas novas, o deixou incomodado. Como chef, precisaria esforçar-se para manter a equipe integrada, mas não gostava de lidar diretamente com pessoa. Se pudesse, cozinharia sozinho e pediria para Junmyeon cuidar de todo o resto. Porém, não era assim que funcionava. Era humanamente impossível administrar uma confeitaria sem ajuda de ninguém.

— Espero que tudo dê certo. — respondeu em seu usual tom de voz, baixo e grave. 

— Ah, marquei o treinamento do pessoal do salão também — falou, checando em sua planilha a tabela de horários, junto com a lista de afazeres. Ele andava com essa prancheta em mãos para cima e para baixo. Que jeito mais arcaico de fazer as coisas, Kyungsoo pensou. — Fiquei encarregado de treinar eles pessoalmente, vamos estar lá na frente enquanto vocês trabalham aí.

— Certo, obrigado, Junmyeon.

Com a dispensa implícita, Kyungsoo foi deixado sozinho na cozinha. Queria aproveitar o tempo para pensar no cardápio da confeitaria. A lista de bolos, doces, tortas e sobremesas em geral era enorme. Além dos pratos doces — os carros-chefe da casa — havia decidido acrescentar duas opções de almoço diferente para cada dia da semana, visto que eles funcionariam das 10h às 16h.

Estava olhando em seu celular, no seu arquivo da nuvem, onde guardava suas receitas. Precisava ser original, não podia apenas reproduzir as receitas, precisava incrementá-las, deixando a marca do Universe em seus pratos: o sabor único, capaz de marcar os clientes e os fazerem voltar. 

Estudava sua receita vegana de torta de caramelo salgado. Era uma de suas favoritas, mas ainda assim, não era boa o bastante para entrar no menu. No meio de sua avaliação, recebeu uma mensagem de Chanyeol.

**Chanyeollie [08:15]:** hoje eu tenho só esse compromisso mesmo. depois vou na academia, mas passo aí de tarde. tudo bem para você?

 **Chanyeollie [08:15]:** você vai me fazer ter uma diabetes ainda, viu kkkk

Novamente, os cantos dos lábios de Kyungsoo repuxaram-se em um sorriso involuntário. Era verdade, Chanyeol estava consumindo tanto doce esses dias e consumiria mais ainda, pois faltavam alguns pratos a serem aprimorados antes do fechamento do cardápio.

Digitou um: _“perfeito! não se preocupe, meus doces são veganos, já são mais saudáveis do que os comuns. você sabe disso.”_

Junmyeon voltou à cozinha, acompanhado de três rapazes, e o sorriso de Kyungsoo desvaneceu. 

— Pessoal, esse é o chef Doh Kyungsoo — Apontou para ele. Os três fizeram uma leve reverência. — Esses são seus novos ajudantes de cozinha. — Acenou com a cabeça na direção deles.

— Baekhyun trabalhou em uma padaria por 3 anos. — Apontou para o rapaz com cabelos loiros, esse sorriu empolgadamente. — Sehun tem experiência com confeitarias e Yixing acabou de chegar da China, trabalhava em uma padaria muito famosa. 

Kyungsoo olhou para os dois últimos, Sehun tinha uma altura e uma postura invejável; pela expressão séria, presumiu que fosse um funcionário centrado, focado apenas no trabalho e gostou disso. Yixing também passava essa aura mais responsável, ao contrário do tal de Baekhyun. Esse parecia alguém disperso e bastante comunicativo; mas não se permitiu continuar julgando pela aparência, daria uma chance para a equipe. Confiava em Junmyeon, se ele havia escolhido esses dentre diversos candidatos, fora por um bom motivo.

— Bem — Pigarreou, buscando sua voz. — Não sei se vocês já sabem, mas a proposta da Confeitaria Universe é fazer pratos veganos, sem leite, ovos, nem manteiga. — O trio assentiu, já estavam ciente do desafio. — Também teremos duas opções de almoço todos os dias, pensei em transformar os pratos mais tradicionais em opções veganas. Tudo bem por vocês?

— Sim, claro. — Baekhyun respondeu com entusiasmo. — Quer dizer, já fiz alguns pães sem esses ingredientes, sei que não vai ser tão complicado assim. 

— Eu não tenho experiência em cozinha vegana, mas tenho interesse em aprender. — Yixing garantiu, com seu tom de voz firme. — Acredito que esse período de treinamento será fundamental.

Kyungsoo assentiu, gostou da seriedade dele. Aquele rapaz já havia alguns pontos consigo.

— Digo o mesmo. Estou pronto para aprender. — Sehun concordou com o colega.

— Bom, isso é bom. — Kyungsoo assentiu novamente. Precisaria esforçar-se um pouco e trabalhar em equipe, mas lembrou-se que era necessário para realizar seu sonho, então forçou-se a colaborar. — Vamos começar pela base das tortas, essa massa pode ser usada para fazer diversas tortas e pega poucos ingredientes. — Deslocou-se até a prateleira do canto esquerdo, próxima ao freezer. 

Os ajudantes o acompanharam enquanto ele apontava para os ingredientes dispostos em recipientes de vidro.

— A base é farinha, pode ser de trigo, de arroz ou de amêndoas, água e óleo. — disse e começou a separar os ingredientes. Rapidamente os levou até a sua mesa de padeiro de inox. Pegou os medidores na prateleira também, alguns recipientes e começou a medir a quantidade de farinha. — Mais tarde, vou enviar uma tabela com as proporções mais utilizadas, tenho salvo na minha nuvem de arquivos. 

Novamente, os rapazes concordaram e o seguiram. Kyungsoo parecia outra pessoa quando estava cozinhando ou falando sobre isso, abandonava a expressão fechada usual para adotar um olhar concentrado e imerso. Além disso, parecia ter mais facilidade para conversar, na verdade se ninguém o interrompesse, continuaria em seu monólogo por horas a fio.

— Dá para colocar algo na massa? — A pergunta do loiro tirou o chef da imersão em seus próprios pensamentos. — Tipo raspas de limão, essência de baunilha, nozes raladas, sabe, para dar um gostinho?

Kyungsoo estava literalmente com a mão na massa, juntando os ingredientes até pegar a consistência certa. A mistura era parecida com massa de biscoitos, mas tinha uma textura mais firme e menos elástica. Estava prestes a responder, quando um lampejo passou por sua mente. _Era isso!_ Era exatamente isso que faltava para aprimorar sua torta de caramelo salgado.

— Nozes — disse, os olhos focados em procurar pelo novo elemento. Havia abandonado a massa na tigela e deixou Baekhyun sem resposta.

Os três se entreolharam, em questionamento, mas não falaram nada, apenas acompanharam o chefe de baixa estatura serpentear pela cozinha juntando o material necessário. No momento, tinha uma faca de inox que havia pego do seu bloco de madeira — com 5 facas e uma tesoura de cozinha — e o pote de vidro com as nozes.

— Você me deu uma ótima ideia! — Já estava picando as nozes habilmente. — Estou trabalhando em um novo prato para o menu, vou testar uma torta de caramelo salgado com nozes. 

— Ah, claro. — Baekhyun disse, trocando olhares de dúvida com seus colegas novamente. — Vai ensinar a gente também?

Kyungsoo parou de cortar e olhou para os três funcionários. _Puta merda, precisava treinar eles!_ , quase tinha esquecido. 

— Isso. — Desviou o olhar da expressão confusa dos três e voltou a se concentrar em sua nova receita. — Vocês podem se instalar em cada bancada e me acompanhar.

— Sim, chef. — disseram em uníssono.

Kyungsoo ainda tinha muito a aprender pela frente, estava acostumado a cozinhar sozinho e de forma silenciosa; ter mais gente em sua estação de trabalho era um pouco perturbador, mas sabia que quando abrisse de fato a confeitaria, precisaria de toda a ajuda possível. Então, mantendo a concentração no preparo da torta, continuou instruindo os ajudantes.

Olhando de relance através da porta de vidro, viu Junmyeon conversando com outros dois homens de estatura mediana. Aqueles deveriam ser os novos garçons. Os dois revezariam entre ficar na recepção anotando os pedidos, passando-os para cozinha, e servir as mesas. A visão do seus novos funcionários causou um rebuliço estranho em seu interior, uma agitação desconfortável, que logo foi acompanhada pelo sentimento de orgulho quando a contastação o atingiu: estava cada vez mais próximo de realizar o seu sonho. Voltou a sovar a massa com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos sovar até ficar homogênea, depois é só usar o óleo em spray para untar a forma de fundo removível e aplicar a massa. 

— Sim, chef!

┃❣┃

Kyungsoo pingava de suor, mas tinha uma determinação crescente dentro de si, o motivando a continuar trabalhando. A manhã fora produtiva, de fato, e sua garganta até estava seca de tanto falar, instruindo os novos funcionários. Eles pegaram o ritmo rapidamente, aprendiam fácil e escutavam com atenção. Já tinham feito três tipos de tortas diferente, utilizando a mesma base ensinada, apenas mudando o recheio. Kyungsoo ensinou uma técnica indispensável: fazer mousse e leite condensado vegano utilizando agar agar, leites de coco, arroz ou de soja. 

Ainda faltavam mais técnicas, afinal, Kyungsoo estudou e praticou por anos, não seria possível passar todo seu conhecimento em apenas uma manhã. A semana seguinte serviria para ensinar o básico e esperar também pela criatividade dos chefes. Cozinhar era um ato envolvendo precisão e intuição: as receitas haviam fórmulas e medidas a serem seguidas, mas também pediam por um pouco de criatividade, e com certeza bastante sentimento.

— Essa base é tipo um coringa, dá para criar quase todo tipo de torta e fazer até mesmo biscoitos. — disse, depois de tirar as assadeiras do forno, colocando-as na prateleira de inox para esfriarem ali. — Mas eu prefiro usar uma receita especial que aprendi com meu avô para os biscoitos — Olhou sério para os três funcionários que estavam igualmente cansados e suados pelo esforço. — Sejam sigilosos, certo?! Se for preciso, faço vocês assinarem um contrato com multa e tudo mais.

Eles assentiram veemente. O chef era bastante sério e até intimidador, mas sua paixão pelo que fazia era evidente em seus pratos. Cada etapa era feita com tamanha dedicação, até mesmo cuidava dos equipamentos, limpava a estação de trabalho e realizava tudo isso com uma expressão de entrega. 

— Vamos manter segredo. — Yixing garantiu, comprimindo os lábios e ajeitando a touca de cabelo. Uma covinha apareceu no canto de sua bochecha enquanto realizava o ato. Aquela marca suavizou sua expressão tão séria.

— Sim, sim, pode deixar — Baekhyun disse. Kyungsoo o olhou com a sobrancelha levantada. — Pode trazer o contrato que eu assino! 

Sehun estava quieto limpando sua estação de trabalho, mas o chef sabia que podia contar com a discrição dele. 

— Vamos pausar para o almoço, certo? A gente volta depois da hora do almoço.

— Sim, chefe! — Os três nem esconderam a expressão de alívio. Tiraram o avental, a touca e logo saíram pelo corredor dos fundos.

Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, bagunçando a franja caída na testa. Encostou-se na bancada para olhar seu celular, tinha algumas mensagens não lidas:

**Chanyeollie [12:01]:** terminou cedo por aqui. já almoçou? 

**Chanyeollie [12:01]:** posso levar comida e a gente come na confeitaria mesmo. não precisa ter trabalho de cozinhar. sei que passou a manhã toda atarefado.

**Chanyeollie [12:20]:** espero que esteja com vontade de comida tailandesa ;)

  
  


Kyungsoo digitou uma resposta, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente o outro estaria a caminho, dirigindo sua Range Rover prata, com o vidro fechado para não bagunçar o seu precioso topete loiro. 

**Soo [12:35]:** ainda não almocei, acabei de liberar o pessoal então tenho tempo. 

**Soo [ 12:35]:** tem que estacionar uma rua atrás, pode entrar pela porta dos fundos, está aberta. 

Deixou o celular sobre a bancada de inox e foi ao banheiro dos funcionários, no corredor próximo à dispensa. Lavou o rosto, tentando tirar um pouco da oleosidade da pele. As pontas dos cabelos ficaram um pouco molhadas, então resolveu jogá-las para cima. O que lhe conferiu um visual um pouco despojado, parecia recém-saído do banho.

Passou pela cozinha até a recepção, o salão principal estava vazio, então presumiu que Junmyeon e os garçons haviam ido para o almoço também. As mesas já estavam arrumadas, fruto do treinamento realizado ali.

O local possuía uma decoração em tons claros e beges, com alguns detalhes em preto, marrom e verde. No teto, pendiam lâmpadas redondas, intercaladas com alguns tipos de plantas. Aquilo fora ideia de Junmyeon, o gerente garantiu que algumas plantas ajudariam a dar vida e cor para o lugar, além de deixar o ambiente mais aconchegante. Bem, ele estava certo, Kyungsoo novamente sentiu orgulho da sua confeitaria. Todos os mínimos detalhes, desde o piso de cimento queimado até os quadros com molduras claras pendurados na parede, estavam de acordo com o planejado. Parecia até melhor, na verdade. As mesas beges com quatro lugares distribuídas pelo salão, enquanto na parede do canto havia um grande estofado com almofadas brancas, com estampa de folhagem. 

Estava admirando o cômodo quando uma voz familiar o chamou:

— Caramba, Soo, o lugar ficou perfeito! 

Virou-se com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Deparou-se com um Chanyeol vindo da cozinha surpreso, seus olhos grandes estavam analisando a decoração do salão e depois caíram em Kyungsoo. Os dois abriram um sorriso ao se ver.

— Gostou? — Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. — Parece um sonho. 

Chanyeol usava uma camisa social branca, que realçava o seu peitoral e ombro largo, uma calça de lavagem clara, um cinto de couro marrom e sapatos sociais da mesma cor. Um relógio gigante e provavelmente mais caro do que todo o guarda-roupa de Kyungsoo, ocupava seu pulso, quase encostando na tatuagem de flecha que o ator tinha no antebraço. Ele passou a mão pelos fios dourados, mantendo-os longe do rosto. Depois avançou, deixando a sacola com o almoço na mesa e abraçando o amigo de lado com a mão livre. 

— É um sonho que já se realizou, porque olha… — Gesticulou apontando para tudo a sua volta. — Já deu tudo certo. Ficou realmente lindo, estou orgulhoso de você. — O apertou junto a si.

Kyungsoo sentiu uma onda de calor tomando conta do seu corpo e deixou escapar um riso tímido, não sabia se era pelas palavras ou pelo gesto, mas estava feliz por tê-lo ali, o acompanhando em um momento tão importante.

Separou-se do abraço, tentando se recompor. Evitou os olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol, porque às vezes ficava nervoso com a intensidade daquele olhar. Em seguida, vasculhou as embalagens na mesa e soltou um suspiro ao se deparar com a comida do seu restaurante favorito.

— Você pensou em tudo mesmo, não é?!

— Eu sempre penso, você sabe, e é por isso que você me ama. Não precisa agradecer. 

Kyungsoo manteve os olhos nas embalagens, organizando a comida. Limitou a responder ao comentário negando com a cabeça, pensando que o amigo continuava o mesmo desde a faculdade: convencido e cheio de energia. Quando estava em um lugar, capturava toda a atenção para si e deixava o clima bastante agradável, foi por isso que Kyungsoo resolveu aceitar suas tentativas insistentes de puxar assunto. Foram colegas de quarto, apesar de ter cursado Gastronomia e o outro Artes Cênicas, acabaram juntos na divisão dos dormitórios. Um ponto para o acaso.

— Me conta, como foi com a equipe nova? — puxou assunto enquanto se serviam da Pad See Ew, um prato típico tailandês com macarrão de arroz, brócolis, alho, molho de soja e tofu. Chanyeol pedira aquela porção sem carne e sem ovos por causa do amigo, enquanto a dele era a versão completa.

— Foi estranho no início — confessou, misturando a comida com o seu hashi de aço inoxidável. — Eles dependem de mim, tenho que ficar dando ordens, isso não é muito meu estilo. Prefiro cozinha quieto.

Chanyeol assentiu enquanto mastigava.

— Mas, eles realmente são empenhados e tudo correu bem. Acho que vou me adaptar logo, logo. 

— Tenho certeza que sim. — Deu um sorriso de canto, exibindo uma covinha na bochecha. Kyungsoo não pôde evitar a não ser sorrir junto, sentindo-se mais seguro de si.

— E o elenco? São um bando de metidinhos ou nem tanto?

— Nem tanto, viu. De primeira eles pareceram bem legais. Já ouvi falar bastante deles, mas é a primeira vez que trabalhamos juntos. O diretor disse que eu e a Seo Yeji temos uma química muito boa, então estou confiante no papel.

Kyungsoo sentiu um ligeiro incômodo passando pelo seu corpo, não identificou a causa e logo ignorou. Franzia o cenho quando perguntou:

— É mesmo? Hum, legal. — Sua voz não tinha tanta animação assim, estava mais concentrado na comida. — Vocês vão contracenar juntos, né?!

— Isso, vamos ser o casal principal. Eu amei o enredo da história, a gente não recebeu ainda todo o roteiro, mas pelo o que li, acho que vai ser um sucesso. Meu personagem trabalha como cuidador num hospital psiquiátrico e ela vai interpretar uma escritora famosa. 

— Aham. — Continuou comendo, olhando apenas para seu prato.

Chanyeol o observou por um momento, mas decidiu mudar de assunto. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com o amigo, mas nem com toda sua insistência — vale ressaltar: era teimoso feito uma mula e mais pidão que uma criança mimada. — conseguiria arrancar alguma informação.

— Você disse que tem algo para mim? 

Kyungsoo o olhou ainda franzindo o cenho, então sua expressão se suavizou quando lembrou do novo menu do cardápio.

— Isso mesmo, preciso da sua opinião. — Engoliu a comida rapidamente e tornou a falar: — Dei uma reinventada na clássica torta de caramelo salgado.

— Nossa, eu amo aquela torta, meus Deus, será que tem como ficar melhor?

— Sempre tem como ficar. 

— Você é tão perfeccionista — Deu uma risadinha, negando com a cabeça. 

Kyungsoo tinha um olhar obstinado no rosto quando respondeu:

— Não é questão de perfeição, é que eu preciso dar o meu melhor, sabe?! Eu cozinho não só para fazer o prato perfeito, mas para tocar cada cliente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Chanyeol esticou a mão e deixou uma carinho suave nas costas da mão do outro, assegurando-o que realmente entendia. Sabia o quanto o amigo levava seu emprego a sério. Por isso, concordou em ajudá-lo experimentando os pratos e descrevendo suas reações. O chef anotava cada comentário feito pelo outro em uma arquivo em seu celular, levando a opinião do outro com bastante seriedade. 

— Bem — Kyungsoo olhou nervosamente das suas mãos juntas para seu prato vazio. — Quando você terminar, já pode provar. Já deu tempo da torta esfriar.

Chanyeol retirou sua mão — que cobria a do outro por ser tão grande — e voltou a comer. Às vezes, as atitudes de Kyungsoo o deixavam confuso, sem saber como agir. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de amizade, ele parecia um mistério a ser resolvido. Por sorte, o ator possuía bastante interesse e paciência em desvendá-lo, ainda assim, apenas queria um pouco de ajuda por parte do outro.

— Cadê aquela rapaz de quem você tanto fala?

— Quem?

— O carinha que anda com a prancheta.

— Ah, Junmyeon! Ele é o gerente, estava aqui agora a pouco treinando o pessoal do salão, mas todos saíram para o almoço. — Pausou e checou a hora em seu celular. — Inclusive, daqui a pouco eles voltam. 

Chanyeol terminou de comer e se responsabilizou por jogar fora as embalagens. Kyungsoo levou os pratos para cozinha e depois foi acompanhado pelo outro.

— Coloquei um ingrediente especial, também dei uma mudada no recheio, não vou contar o meu segredo — dizia enquanto se esticava para pegar uma torta na prateleira de inox. Como resultado da manhã de treinamento, havia outras tortas de diversos sabores ali, algumas repetidas, outras pareciam ter cozinhado demais. — Experimente.

Kyungsoo pegou sua faca, cortou com cuidado uma fatia fina e serviu o outro. 

O ator tinha os olhos vidrados na torta, a camada de nozes estava coberta com um brilho dourado do caramelo. As bordas estavam douradinhas também e o cheiro doce preenchia o ambiente. Soltou um suspiro antes de colocar uma garfada na boca e, quando o fez, deixou outro maior ainda escapar. 

A cada mastigada, parecia uma explosão de felicidade. O caramelo salgado era uma combinação perfeita com as nozes, a massa era leve e tudo era crocante. 

— Puta que pariu, isso é perfeito para caralho.

Kyungsoo, que antes estava tenso esperando por uma reação, riu da quantidade de xingamentos em uma frase tão pequena. Aquilo significava que ele havia amado, de verdade.

— Vou ter que anotar “perfeito para caralho” ao lado do prato? — Pegou o celular e logo foi atrás do arquivo com as avaliações de Chanyeol.

— Sim. Você vai colocar, inclusive, será que posso levar metade dessa torta? 

— Vai ficar parecendo que tenho um ego enorme, Chanyeol, mas vou ressaltar que foram suas palavras, não a minha. Também não é como se mais alguém tivesse acesso a essa lista. — Digitava agilmente. 

— Você escutou? — Pegou mais uma garfada. — Quero levar um pouco para casa — disse, com a boca cheia. 

— Mas você não disse que eu ia te deixar com diabetes? — Brincou com o outro.

— Não lembro quando disse isso. — Desviou o olhar e pegou mais pedaço. — Acho que você está enganado — Dessa vez fechou os olhos apreciando a divindade, ficava melhor a cada mordida. — Por favor, embala um pouco? 

Kyungsoo estava familiarizado ao olhar de cachorrinho pidão, que Chanyeol usava como arma para conseguir o que queria. Mesmo assim, não resistiu, foi levado pelo brilho e pela intensidade daquele olhar. Por alguns segundos, até mesmo esqueceu do que ele havia pedido. Havia sido capturado pelas orbes cor de chocolate e um sorriso pequeno pintava seus lábios, quase inconscientemente. 

— Claro. — foi o que conseguiu dizer, algo em si parecia prestes a entrar em colapso, então decidiu se ocupar com outra coisa. — Vou embalar para você.

Levantou-se, mas foi impedido pela mão do outro, os dedos envolvendo seu pulso. Era um toque simples, Chanyeol parecia fazer questão de conversar com as pessoas tocando, gostava de abraçar, segurar as mãos e entre outros. Porém, esses toques tão inocentes, desnorteavam o outro. Não era algo ruim, ele gostava do calor de Chanyeol, sua presença era tão agradável, o problema era que ele não sabia como reagir. Ficava nervoso e um tanto ansioso, mas não queria que ele se afastasse.

— Está tudo bem? — Chanyeol procurou os olhos do amigo, genuinamente preocupado com o seu comportamento.

Kyungsoo fez uma expressão de desentendido e assentiu.

— Eu sei que faltam umas duas semanas para a abertura da confeitaria — continuou. — você deve está um pilha de nervos por causa disso. Mas pode contar comigo, certo? Para o que precisar.

Bem, era verdade. Apenas de pensar no dia da inauguração, seu estômago parecia dar um nó e seu coração acelerava; mas não era apenas isso que o afetava. Não sabia como dizer para o outro, quando nem ele mesmo conseguia identificar o problema consigo mesmo. Talvez apenas sua psicóloga fosse capaz de desvendar, mas ela só podia ajudar a medida que Kyungsoo falava e ele evitava o máximo falar sobre si. Passava boa parte da sessão falando sobre seus planos sobre a confeitaria e às vezes mencionava o amigo. Quando o fazia, ela perguntava mais, porém ele logo mudava de assunto.

— É — disse com a voz baixa, mantendo o contato visual. — Deve ser isso mesmo. Obrigado, Chanyeol.

Não parecia convencido completamente, mas deixou ele ir depois de ter oferecido um sorriso de canto. 

O chef embalou a sobremesa na caixa que havia chegado naquela semana do fornecedor. A embalagem biodegradável era marrom e possuía a logo da confeitaria em dourado, impressa no material. Entregou para Chanyeol e o acompanhou até a saída.

— Bem, eu vou lá — Aproximou-se para um abraço. — Lembrei que ainda tenho que ir à academia. — Apertou o outro em seus braços, sentindo seus corpos quase fundir, pois Chanyeol era forte e fazia tudo com intensidade. Kyungsoo costumava brincar dizendo que o abraço dele podia quebrar costelas, mas a verdade era que ele se sentia acolhido e envolvido pelo outro. Sentia-se seguro, protegido. 

— Boa sorte, aí. — disse contra o pescoço do outro. — E obrigado por me ajudar, já vou atualizar o cardápio com a sobremesa nova. Tenho que fechar o menu ainda essa semana.

Chanyeol assentiu. Apesar de ter se despedido, parecia relutante em soltá-lo. Apenas quando escutou vozes vindo em sua direção, se afastou. 

Kyungsoo se virou na direção das vozes e viu seus funcionários na esquina. Pigarreou e olhou para o chão, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Chanyeol acenou para ele e entrou no seu carro importado prateado.

Baekhyun tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto os outros dois mantinham a expressão neutra. Pela distância, não conseguiram ver bem quem era, mas suspeitava que fosse algum namoradinho do seu chefe.

Kyungsoo se virou, voltando para a cozinha sem dizer nada. Sua mente estava um pouco enevoada, inebriado pelo abraço com sensação de casa do outro, mas ele precisava trabalhar. Também precisava parar de se sentir estranho diante do melhor amigo. Algo definitivamente estava errado consigo, mas ele não tinha tempo para descobrir o quê. Precisava terminar de escolher o cardápio, treinar os funcionários e ainda garantir o funcionamento da confeitaria. Espantou o olhar brilhante de Chanyeol de sua mente, enquanto lavava as mãos e vestia o avental. Tinha muito a fazer.


	2. Gamjajeon com Salada Oriental

##  **Capítulo 2: Gamjajeon com Salada Oriental**

┃❣┃

Dois dias depois do almoço com Kyungsoo na confeitaria Universe, Chanyeol ainda tinha torta em sua geladeira. Acabara se deixando levar pela gula e pelo sabor perfeito da sobremesa, se esquecendo de que morava sozinho e passava mais tempo na rua do que no seu apartamento. Além disso, estava determinado com a nova rotina na academia e não queria jogar horas de malhação no lixo por causa de uma doce divino. Esse foi o seu dilema durante esses dias, comer ou não, mas acabou rendendo-se a um pedaço ou outro. 

Era impossível resistir às comidas feitas pelo melhor amigo, somado a isso, não conseguia mesmo dizer não para ele. Principalmente quando seu tom de voz ficava mais manhoso e os seus olhos brilhavam pedindo sua ajuda para escolher o cardápio da Universe.

Chanyeol estava em mais uma reunião com o elenco, numa sala de hotel, onde eles liam as falas e recebiam orientações do diretor e do roteirista. Estava sentando ao lado de Seo Yeji, enquanto Lee Jongsuk estava à sua esquerda. Os três seriam protagonistas do novo drama, formariam um triângulo amoroso, e o diretor ainda não havia informado com qual dos dois a personagem ficaria. Dissera que era para não afetar a atuação. Contudo, Chanyeol torcia para seu personagem ficar com a mocinha no final, pois assim, ganharia mais tempo de tela. Era um pensamento ambicioso, ele sabia, e estava trabalhando com atores mais experientes, mais famosos do que ele, mas possuía uma competitividade desmedida.

— Vamos passar a próxima cena e depois vamos dar uma pausa. — disse o diretor através do microfone. Os atores também possuíam seus microfones cada, e a sala estava cheia com membros da produção. 

Chanyeol assentiu, olhando rapidamente a notificação que acabara de chegar em seu celular:

**Soo [11:45] :** ei, fiz um prato novo!

Pela tela de bloqueio conseguiu ver que havia uma foto anexada. 

**Soo [11:45]:** onde você está? vou mandar para você pelo motoboy da confeitaria. sei que você não tem nada pro almoço e ia pedir comida do mesmo jeito.

Bem, ele tinha razão. Chanyeol não se dava o trabalho de cozinhar para si mesmo, afinal, para que sujar tantas panelas para fazer algo para uma pessoa só? Ele também não tinha muito tempo para gastar na cozinha, sua rotina estava um pouco caótica por causa do novo drama, então acabava pedindo comida mesmo. Sorriu olhando as mensagens, mas não pôde responder. Seo Yeji já havia começado a leitura da cena, precisava ficar atento à sua deixa para falar.

Depois de 20 minutos, Chanyeol conseguiu responder a Kyungsoo.

**Chanyeollie [12:05]:** a imagem deu água na boca, vou te bloquear por me mandar foto de comida quando estou com tanta fome.

**Chanyeollie [12:05]:** na verdade, não vou te bloquear já que você vai me mandar comida. nesse caso, nunca reclamei e você é o melhor! bjs, te amo!

Enviou a localização do hotel e voltou para finalizar a cena.

Pensou, em uma pausa e outra, que para ele era tão fácil dizer palavras assim: “eu te amo”, “me importo com você”, essas demonstrações de afeto ditas ou escritas. Entretanto, Kyungsoo parecia ter aversão em dizê-las. Aquilo o deixava confuso, cogitava se o amigo realmente gostava de sua presença, se apreciava sua companhia ou o aturava apenas por convenção. Antes que pudesse se aprofundar nisso, lembrou que Kyungsoo era alguém muito seletivo com suas companhias — na verdade, ele não se abria com ninguém, muito menos permitia que entrassem facilmente em sua vida — então, se Chanyeol tinha encontrado uma brecha, isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

—Pronto. Bom trabalho, pessoal! — o diretor os parabenizou, fazendo uma reverência. — Agora vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço.

— Bom trabalho — Chanyeol falou com seus colegas de equipe.

— Você também — respondeu Lee Jongsuk. — Inclusive, vai almoçar onde? A gente tá pensando em ir comer carne no restaurante aqui perto. O que acha?

— Ah, valeu — Chanyeol o olhou sem graça. Seria falta de educação recusar o convite, mas já tinha combinado com Kyungsoo que provaria sua comida. — É que meu amigo mandou comida para mim. Mas na próxima a gente vai.

— Tá certo, vou cobrar, viu?! — Jongsuk lhe deu um sorriso brilhante. Será que o rapaz estava flertando consigo? Não podia, certo? Eles eram apenas colegas de trabalho.

— Claro, com certeza irei na próxima.

No momento, seu celular vibrou:

**Soo [12:32]:** o motoboy já está chegando, fica de olho na portaria do hotel.

**Soo [12:33]:** fiz panqueca de batata com salada oriental, o molho é especial e dei um toque ao gamjajeon também.

**Soo [12:33]:** estou no aguardo do seu feedback ;)

Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Gostava de acreditar que Kyungsoo pediu sua opinião porque o achava importante a esse ponto, mas seria melhor se realmente tivesse uma confirmação.

Seu amigo Jongin vivia dizendo que ele estava se iludindo, esperando mais do outro do que ele estava disposto a dar; mas Chanyeol sabia que não era assim. Ou pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Foi até a recepção e sua comida já estava lá, o produto cuidadosamente embalado com a logo da Universe e um cheiro delicioso.

Chanyeol foi para o  _ lounge _ do hotel e ocupou uma mesa para comer. Abriu a embalagem e tirou foto da comida, mandando para Kyungsoo e avisando que chegou, também mandou para Jongin, pois queria fazer inveja a ele.

A primeira mordida foi incrível, a panqueca tinha uma textura crocante por fora e macia por dentro. Ainda estava quentinha e tinha um sabor único, diferente de todas que já havia provado. Provou um pouco da salada e percebeu que a combinação era perfeita. Balanceava bem o sabor. Apressou-se em digitar seu comentário para Kyungsoo enquanto tinha um sorriso no rosto, sentia-se um pseudocrítico de cozinha. Depois de enviar a mensagem, recebeu uma de Jongin.

**Jonginnie[13:00]:** primeiro, vai se foder, porra! mandando foto de comida numa hora dessas! eu to gravando até agora, mal consegui parar. que ódio.

**Jonginnie [13:oo]:** segundo, ganhou comida do namoradinho, né?! que fofo. agora quando vocês vão assumir?

**Chanyeol [13:01]:** obrigada pelas lindas palavras, meu queridíssimo amigo. também te amo, cara.

**Chanyeol [13:01]:** somos amigos. você sabe. vai se foder. obrigada. de nada.

**Jonginnie [13:01]:** não tenho muito tempo pra conversar, tenho q voltar pra cena, mas vocês agem como casal, todo mundo vê, menos vocês! ficou na defensiva, né bonito?! hihi

Chanyeol guardou o celular e voltou a comer. Estava realmente faminto, e a comida, excelente, então devorou tudo em questão de minutos. Depois, conseguiu um tempo para ligar para Kyungsoo. Sabia que naquele horário ele estaria em hora de almoço também. A confeitaria ainda não fora inaugurada, mas ele estava usando essa semana para treinar os funcionários novos.

No terceiro toque, Kyungsoo atendeu com sua voz baixa:

— Alô?

— Ei, Soo! Adorei o almoço, mais um prato perfeito para o menu. Me sinto privilegiado em experimentar tudinho em primeira mão.

Escutou uma risada gostosa do outro lado da linha e todo seu ser pareceu vibrar com o seu som favorito: a risada do outro. Na verdade, quando se tratava de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol amava cada detalhe: sua voz, seus olhos expressivos, sua risada envergonhada, sua boca em formato de coração…

— Chanyeol, você tem que ser crítico de verdade. Não pode dizer que tudo o que te mando está bom, preciso saber onde tenho que melhorar.

— Ah, mas você já é perfeito, sinto muito, sem críticas.

Riu sem jeito de novo e dessa vez Chanyeol o acompanhou, contagiado.

— Tá lembrado que dia é hoje? — perguntou a Kyungsoo.

— Hoje é quinta-feira.

— E?

— Não sei.

— Como assim não sabe?

Kyungsoo riu e respondeu:

— Eu sei, é o nosso encontro semanal. Claro que eu tô lembrado. Mas eu sei como sua agenda está cheia então se quiser remarcar, eu entendo.

— Não, não. Nada disso! Você sabe, sempre minhas quintas-feiras à noite são reservadas para você.

— Hmm…

— Não vem com esse “hmm”. Vai ser no meu apartamento ou no seu?

— No meu. Seu apartamento é um chiqueiro, Chanyeol. E eu quero cozinhar algo.

— Mas você não descansa nem por um momento, não é?! Não precisa cozinhar para mim de novo. Sério, não quero te dar trabalho.

— Mas eu quero.

— Por que você insiste tanto em cozinhar para mim? — perguntou, genuinamente curioso, mas não estava reclamando.

Recebeu um silêncio do outro e ficou nervoso. Não sabia mesmo porque ele fazia tanta questão em lhe mandar comidas. Será que tinha pena dele?

— Nossa, nem é uma pergunta difícil. — disse, rindo de nervoso.

Recebeu mais silêncio. Kyungsoo realmente questionava-se por que o fazia. Parando para pensar, era algo tão natural. Não tinha um motivo específico.

— Porque eu quero. — respondeu simplesmente, enquanto a voz saiu mais baixa.

Chanyeol ficou com medo de pressioná-lo e decidiu mudar de assunto:

— Vou levar o vinho, então.

— Certo.

Eles se despediram e desligaram. Chanyeol ainda tinha essa pergunta não respondida rondando sua mente então digitou para Jongin, talvez o amigo pudesse ajudá-lo.

Depois de ter descartado as embalagens, o ator passou no banheiro para ajeitar o visual, checar se seu topete estava no lugar, e escovou os dentes. Voltou para o salão de reunião no hotel e encontrou Lee Jongsuk sorrindo em sua direção. Confuso, sorriu de volta, tentando ser simpático. Ao seu lado, Seo Yeji estava concentrada em suas falas. A atriz era educada, mas não era de muita conversa, parecia estritamente profissional. 

O resto da reunião com o elenco foi tranquilo, Chanyeol realmente percebeu como era fácil trabalhar com Jongsuk e Yeji, eles eram dedicados ao papel e ainda ofereciam conselhos, algumas dicas sobre as cenas. Apesar de ter sua atenção voltada para o trabalho, um pensamento incômodo rondava sua mente. Lembrava da conversa estranha com Kyungsoo, de como o outro parecia sem palavras e eles desligaram rapidamente. Pareciam dois estranhos falando ao telefone, não melhores amigos há 5 anos. 

Enquanto voltava para o apartamento a fim de seguir com sua rotina — tomar banho, trocar de roupa, beber um shake de proteína e ir malhar — , Chanyeol tentou pensar nos diversos motivos para às vezes pairar um clima estranho e um tanto desconfortável entre eles. Seria mais fácil se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos do outro, e essa ideia o fez dar uma risada fraca. Na verdade, não sabia se queria uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Havia o medo de colocar tudo a perder, toda uma amizade de anos, por causa de uma questão unilateral. Era assim que Chanyeol enxergava seus sentimentos pelo melhor amigo: algo que não havia a possibilidade de ser correspondido. Nesse caso, ele não culpava Kyungsoo, não colocava suas expectativas no outro quando ele fora o único a se apaixonar gradativamente. Não podia exigir mais do que amizade, muito menos sonhar em ser correspondido.

Entretanto, pegava-se tentando encontrar algum sinal, alguma pista nas falas e no olhar dele. Algo em si queria acreditar que Kyungsoo podia amá-lo um dia. Talvez fosse por isso que seus relacionamentos não duraram mais do que um mês: estava preso ao outro, quando esse não tinha ideia dos seus sentimentos.  _ Será que ele não conseguia mesmo perceber? _

┃❣┃

— Você trouxe vinho do Chile! — Kyungsoo disse, surpreso ao abrir a porta do seu apartamento e se deparar com Chanyeol segurando uma garrafa cara e importada. — Espero que harmonize bem com o jantar.

— É assim que você cumprimenta seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que você mais ama na vida? — perguntou, deixando o sapato social na entrada e calçando uma sandália reservada para ele. — Vou deixar o vinho aqui e vou embora então. 

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso em formato de coração e Chanyeol sentiu um puxão no estômago, um formigamento quente. Esse era o poder daquele sorriso, então sentiu que seu drama valeu a pena.

— Você é impossível. Vem, entra, estou com comida no fogo. Não pode queimar.

— Está fazendo o que? — Chanyeol o acompanhou pelo corredor, passando pela sala com decoração simples em tons claros, até a cozinha pequena, porém bem equipada. — Sério que nem mesmo hoje você vai se dar uma folga?

— Estou fazendo rondelli de espinafre — Kyungsoo checou o forno. Depois foi até o armário, pegando os pratos para pôr a mesa. 

Chanyeol se levantou, ficando atrás do chef e pegando com facilidade os itens na prateleira de cima. Percebeu o amigo parado no lugar, uma tensão formou-se entre os dois feito um campo magnético, e se culpou pela aproximação repentina. Assustaria o outro desse jeito, precisava manter uma distância segura; mas todo seu corpo parecia responder de modo involuntário, querendo ficar mais perto o possível do calor do outro. Respirou o cheiro de lavanda do amigo e se afastou, pronto para colocar a mesa.

— Deixa eu te ajudar com alguma coisa. — disse mais para si mesmo, voltando para pegar os talheres na gaveta de baixo.

Kyungsoo se ocupou em abrir o vinho, estava calado novamente, e essa reação provocou um nervosismo em Chanyeol. Esse começou a falar sem parar, tentando fazer o clima ficar mais tranquilo. Ultimamente, estava difícil ficar a sós com o amigo, tinha que controlar suas reações e ficar atento aos sinais do outro. Ficar em estado de alerta era realmente desconfortável, queria parar de fingir, de se preocupar, e apenas deixar as coisas mais simples.

— Falta uma semana para abrir, né? Nossa, passou muito rápido. — Riu fraco, alinhando os talheres e indo buscar as taças. Passara tanto tempo ali que conhecia cada canto do apartamento como se fosse seu. Sabia que na prateleira de cima ficavam os copos e os prato, em cima da pia de mármore ficavam alguns condimentos em potes de vidro e, embaixo, na primeira gaveta, ficavam os talheres; ao lado, o armário com as compras do mês, alguns ingredientes especiais que o outro mantinha em segredo e algumas garrafas de vinho.

— Pois é — Kyungsoo concordou. Venceu a luta contra o abridor de vinho e a rolha saiu, o barulho fez Chanyeol dar um sobressalto que assustou Kyungsoo também. Os dois trocaram olhares, riram juntos e a tensão anterior foi dissipada.

— Pelo visto está tudo funcionando muito bem, né?! Achei o serviço de entrega ótimo, a comida chegou certinho e ainda estava quente. 

— Obrigado — Serviu o líquido rubro nas taças, deixando dois dedos abaixo do gargalo. — Mas nada de falar sobre trabalho hoje. 

Chanyeol o olhou surpreso, mas assentiu. Sabia como a inauguração deixava o outro ansioso e aquele momento era apenas para eles conversarem e se divertirem, como faziam no dormitorio da faculdade. Chanyeol fora festeiro, sabia das melhores festas e possuía passe livre em todas; mas, às vezes, abandonava alguma para ficar no quarto fazendo companhia ao seu colega, bebendo um vinho, jogando conversa fora e assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão. Naquela época, passar a noite dividindo um sofá mixuruca com o outro, sentindo o calor do seu corpo, era tudo o que poderia pedir.

— Eu só preciso da companhia do meu melhor amigo, sabe? 

Era uma frase tão simples, mas doeu em Chanyeol mais do que deveria. _ Quando o título de melhor amigo passou a ser doloroso? _

— Eu sempre estou aqui para você. — Respirou fundo, tentando estabilizar o furacão de sentimentos em seu interior e deu um olhar sincero para o outro. Recebeu um aceno de cabeça, seguido por um sorriso mínimo.

Kyungsoo tirou a travessa do forno, serviu o jantar e eles comeram tranquilamente enquanto secavam a garrafa de vinho. O sabor marcante do vinho tinto harmonizava muito bem com a massa, e a bebida deixou os lábios grossos de Kyungsoo avermelhados. Chanyeol esticou a mão, passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior a fim de limpar a mancha, em seguida voltou a comer. O gesto foi tão natural, ele nem ao menos percebeu a reação do outro.

O chef havia prendido a respiração por um momento, sentindo o toque de Chanyeol formigar em sua pele. Seus olhos analisavam o rapaz de topete loiro comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, passou a própria mão nos lábios e continuou observando-o, na intenção de entender porque pequenas faíscas pareciam pinicar seu corpo. Chanyeol estava se comportando como sempre, Kyungsoo não entendia por que estava reagindo estranho ao amigo. 

Sentindo o peso do olhar sobre si, o ator levantou os olhos e encarou Kyungsoo, confuso. O contato visual durou por alguns segundos, ambos intrigados por uma pergunta não dita, ao mesmo tempo, presos naquela conexão.

Chanyeol tinha olhos grandes, bem expressivos e brilhantes como um céu estrelado, o amigo percebeu. Era tão lindo que podia perder-se naquela imensidão.

— Não sei como não tinha reparado nisso antes… — deixou escapar numa voz rouca.

— No que?

Kyungsoo percebeu ter pensando em voz alta, negou com a cabeça e deu um gole em sua taça.

— Seus olhos. — disse após engolir. — Eles brilham. 

— Ah — respondeu, sem saber como processar essa informação. Queria dizer que eles apenas brilhavam quando estava com ele, mas guardou para si. No lugar disso, deu um sorriso de canto e Kyungsoo o acompanhou. — Deve ser a bebida — Dispensou o elogio com um aceno.

— Será? — Kyungsoo tinha uma curiosidade genuína. — Os meus também estão assim? 

Chanyeol encontrou seu olhar, a fim de analisar antes de responder. Na verdade, os olhos era tão marcantes que eles ocupavam seus pensamentos sempre. Não era preciso olhá-lo para responder a questão, mas ele aproveitou a desculpa para poder passar mais tempo admirando-o.

— Estão, sim. — confirmou, deixando um esboço de sorriso escapar em seus lábios. — Queria que você pudesse ver o que eu vejo. 

— Como assim? 

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, levantando-se para colocar os pratos na pia.

Kyungsoo estava confuso, mas um pouco sonolento por causa da bebida, então decidiu deitar-se no sofá. Substituindo sua taça de vidro por um copo de plástico, já que preferia evitar acidentes.

— Vai dormir aqui hoje? — perguntou da sala.

Uma bancada de mármore branco separava a cozinha da sala, o vão entre os cômodos era pequeno, então eles se comunicavam facilmente.

— Tudo bem por você? Eu posso pedir um táxi, sei lá.

— Pode ficar — Kyungsoo sentou-se no sofá, abraçando uma almofada com uma mão enquanto segurava seu copo amarelo de plástico com a outra. — Deixa os pratos aí, depois eu lavo, vem assistir algo.

Chanyeol assentiu e foi até a sala. Ao contrário do amigo, resolveu cessar o vinho, pois seu corpo já estava formigando o suficiente com a presença do outro, sentia-se embriagado pelo cheiro e pelo calor emanado por Kyungsoo. Além disso, quando bebia ficava um pouco mais carente, então definitivamente não precisava disso no momento. Precisava manter a situação sobre controle.

— Lembra de quando a gente ficava assistindo The Office no sofá duro do dormitório? — Kyungsoo tinha um olhar leve, um sorriso fácil nos lábios.

— Claro que eu lembro. Aquele sofá era péssimo, mas aquele tempo foi tão bom.

— Vamos assistir de novo? — Segurou Chanyeol pelo pulso, puxando-o levemente para junto de si no sofá. Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Agora temos um sofá maior e mais aconchegante. — disse, depois bebeu o restante do vinho e largou o copo amarelo na mesinha de centro.

Kyungsoo ficava um pouco afetuoso quando bebia, tinha a necessidade de tocar e gostava de abraçar. Não deveria ser surpresa, mas quando ele o envolveu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, Chanyeol perdeu o ritmo da própria respiração. 

Certo, ele não podia fazer isso. Não no momento. Estava sofrendo demais daquele jeito e temia aproveitar-se do amigo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, controlando a respiração. O calor do outro o envolvia, ele tinha cheiro de lavanda e vinho, uma combinação familiar. 

Pensou no que deveria fazer, então lembrou do conselho de Jongin: _ “A relação de vocês não tem limites. Você tem que começar a estabelecer alguns, para o seu próprio bem. Estão tão próximos que não há mais a divisão entre namoro ou amizade. Você tem começar pedindo para ele parar de cozinhar para você.” _ De início, achou uma atitude uma pouco extremista. Amava receber comida do outro, sentia-se cuidado; mas, realmente, as coisas estavam saindo do seu controle.

— Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

— Hum? — Estava com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro, o controle em mãos, procurando no catálogo pela série.

— Não posso mais aceitar suas comidas, Soo.

O outro afastou-se, com o cenho franzido.

— O que? Como assim?

— Eu… — Viu a confusão no olhar do outro e encontrou uma desculpa que não o machucaria. — Preciso fazer dieta, preciso me preparar para o novo personagem e até estou fazendo um acompanhamento com a nutricionista. — Pelo menos estava falando a verdade. Havia realmente começado a se preparar para o personagem e precisava de um pouco de definição em seus músculos.

— Mas por que? — Kyungsoo parecia realmente abalado. — Eu posso fazer algo mais saudável. Eu…

— Não, não precisa, Soo — respondeu com a voz tranquilizadora. — Eu já tenho uma dieta e você tem a confeitaria para cuidar, então não se preocupe comigo, certo?! Foque na inauguração.

— Você sabe que não me dá trabalho — Seu tom de voz manhoso fez o coração de Chanyeol afundar no peito. — Eu cozinho porque gosto, sabe disso. Eu realmente gosto de cozinhar para você.

Algo em si ficou feliz com as palavras, mas impediu-se de interpretar mais do que o outro dizia, não fazia bem a si mesmo se iludir. Se continuasse assim, nunca seguiria em frente. Precisava começar a ser sincero consigo mesmo. Não dava mais para viver procurando respostas nas entrelinhas.

Resolveu dar uma chance, no entanto. Uma última chance para poder esclarecer o que estava acontecendo entre eles. 

— Hm, é, ultimamente, acho que as coisas estão um pouco... estranhas... não sei — Coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar para o estofado bege do sofá. — Sinto que estou te incomodando, que te deixo desconfortável, sei lá. Tem algo acontecendo?

A pergunta pegou Kyungsoo desprevenido. Como Chanyeol podia duvidar de seus sentimentos? Eles eram amigos há tantos anos, apenas a menção do nome do outro já deixava seu dia mais iluminado. Como ele não sabia disso? Bom, não conseguia expressar bem com palavras, nunca foi o seu forte, mas achava que não precisava disso. Eles sempre pareciam se entender facilmente.

Porém, algo que  _ ele _ não entendia era suas reações nervosas diante aos pequenos gestos de Chanyeol. Se já era difícil falar sobre sentimentos que ele conhecia e possuía certeza — como o valor de sua amizade e importância de Chanyeol em sua vida — seria impossivelmente difícil explicar suas reações mais recentes, quando  _ ele mesmo _ não entendia o que estava rolando.

— Você está mudando de assunto — respondeu, na defensiva. 

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas e assentiu, sua expressou virou um misto de surpresa e decepção. Um leve bico formava-se em seus lábios cheinhos, e Kyungsoo percebeu que eles estavam avermelhados por conta da bebida. 

— Bem, acho que eu estou certo, né? — Deu de ombros. Depois voltou a olhá-lo com um brilho triste em suas orbes cor de chocolate. — Escuta, eu vou pedir um táxi. Depois a gente se fala. Estou cansado.

Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração despencando.  _ Como assim? Chanyeol não dormiria com ele como sempre faziam? Por que estava indo embora? _

— Não vai ficar? 

— Não, não estou me sentindo muito bem — Negou com a cabeça e procurou seus pertences. — Acho que exagerei na comida. — mentiu. 

Muitos pensamentos rondavam feito um furacão poderoso na mente do chef, mas ele não conseguiu verbalizar nenhum. Estava tenso, com medo e queria apenas ter a companhia tranquilizadora do seu amigo. Não queria ter de lidar com tantas emoções emaranhadas dentro de si, e questionamentos vindo por parte do outro.

Levantou silenciosamente, e abraçou Chanyeol por trás. Não disse nada, mas sentiu os músculos do outro relaxarem ao seu toque. 

— Não queria que você fosse embora, muito menos deixar de cozinhar para você.

— Por que? — Chanyeol questionou novamente. Ele tinha tantas perguntas difíceis.

— Preciso realmente de um motivo? — rebateu, levemente irritado. A verdade era que nem eles mesmo sabia a resposta. — Apenas sei.

Chanyeol suspirou cansado. Passou a mão pelos fios pretos e macios de Kyungsoo e soltou do seu abraço. 

— Tenho que ir.

Kyungsoo tinha o coração acelerado no peito, e assim que soltou o corpo quente de Chanyeol, sentiu-se vazio. Precisava da presença do outro, do seu calor, da sua voz rouca. Queria apenas assistir televisão no sofá junto com o seu melhor amigo.  _ Por que ele não conseguia ver isso? _


	3. Bolo de Banana Vegano com Gotas de Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música mencionada: [ Stargazing - Isabella Celander ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4sAX65hbNtEC1lceCdGuMt) (ela está na playlist, lá no finalzinho)

##  **Capítulo 3: Bolo de Banana Vegano com Gotas de Chocolate**

┃❣┃

A semana que antecedeu a inauguração da Confeitaria Universe foi um borrão para Kyungsoo. Preocupou-se com os mínimos detalhes, fez questão de acompanhar cada ajudante de cozinha e refez os mesmos pratos, aqueles que já sabia de cor, apenas para garantir que estavam bons o suficiente. Dessa vez, no entanto, não tinha ao seu lado a companhia tranquilizadora de Chanyeol; muito menos podia contar com ele para experimentar os pratos e assegurá-lo de que tudo estava bem.

Desde a última vez que eles se viram, um sentimento amargo ficou na boca do chef, como se as palavras não ditas estivessem ali, queimando na ponta de sua língua. A sensação era a mesma quando queimava a língua com café. O incômodo insistente, ali, o lembrando do que não havia dito.

_ O que Chanyeol queria que ele dissesse? _ Esse foi um dos questionamentos que ocupou sua mente em meio à preocupação com a confeitaria. Não conseguia parar de bater na mesma tecla. Por que justo nesse momento o outro exigiu palavras? Por todos esses anos, ele sabia que o chef se expressava melhor através da comida. Poderia confortar alguém, lhe dar ânimo e até mesmo demonstrar carinho através dos pratos. Cozinhar era sua forma de expressão, como podia comunicar-se com o mundo; o que tirava-o da própria bolha e o fazia dividir seus pensamentos com os outros. As palavras eram desnecessárias quando ele podia fazer as pessoas  _ sentirem _ sua mensagem através dos pratos.

Até mesmo com a sua família era assim. Ao invés de argumentos, praticamente todas as discussões tinham como base uma sobremesa ou até mesmo um banquete. Nesse momento, estava em sua confeitaria, preparando-se para receber seus pais no dia de abertura e provar a eles que era possível, sim, abrir mão de ingredientes de origem animal para fazer comidas deliciosas. Não precisaria levantar sua voz ou rebater cada desconfiança destilada em sentenças; provaria seu ponto de vista através do seu cardápio e possuía certeza que os deixaria orgulhosos.

Por que não poderia fazer o mesmo com o amigo? 

Na verdade, achou que estava mostrando se importar e apreciar a companhia quando cozinhava para ele. Porém, o outro não entendeu da mesma forma e agora não podia mais seguir seu método favorito, pois Chanyeol precisava seguir uma dieta. Bem, ele mesmo já tinha a versão final do cardápio, tecnicamente não precisava mais da ajuda do amigo, mas queria, queria mesmo, continuar dedicando-se em colocar uma expressão feliz naquele rosto, através de um doce caramelado — o favorito do ator.

— Kyungsoo, os fornecedores fizeram a entrega essa manhã — Junmyeon, o gerente, explicava enquanto checava os dados em sua prancheta preta. — Eu recebi as mercadorias e já atualizei a dispensa. Também reforcei a divulgação nas redes sociais e passei todas as instruções finais para o pessoal do salão.

— Certo, certo. 

O gerente o acompanhou durante o percurso até a cozinha, passando o relatório e garantindo que tudo estava sob os conformes. Todos estavam apreensivos com a abertura que aconteceria em poucos minutos.

Kyungsoo vestiu o avental, foi até a pia de inox para limpar as mãos e colocou suas luvas. Baekhyun, Sehun e Yixing já estavam a postos, cada um em sua bancada de trabalho na cozinha, usando o uniforme preto com o logomarca da confeitaria em dourado. 

— Abriremos às dez horas, a partir das doze serviremos o almoço e depois retomamos ao menu usual. Às duas da tarde, uma blogueira local fará uma visita para divulgar em seus redes sociais. Também enviei um presskit convidando alguns influencers a acompanhar a inauguração. — Junmyeon passava todos os detalhes da agenda, em um tom sério e seguro de quem tinha tudo sob controle, mas suas mãos tremiam levemente em volta da prancheta. Até ele estava nervoso.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado. — Kyungsoo assentiu e curvou-se levemente para o gerente. Repetiu o gesto, cumprimentando seus funcionários e recebeu um sorriso nervoso de todos. Baekhyun parecia mais inquieto, enquanto Sehun e Yixing tinham uma expressão mais controlada.

Kyungsoo havia superado os julgamentos iniciais feitos sobre eles. Durante as duas semanas de treinamento, pôde conhecer cada um e até mesmo estabelecer um bom trabalho em equipe. Continuava sendo um rapaz de poucas palavras — resumia-se a dar instruções sobre o preparo —, dessa forma, escutou bastante sobre a vida deles nas pausas para o almoço e nos momentos de descontração. Yixing contara que deixou sua cidade natal, Changsha, para morar junto com sua namorada em Itaewon. Já Baekhyun deixara o antigo emprego na padaria porque o ambiente de trabalho era muito estressante, estava destruindo toda sua saúde mental e cozinhar estava virando um peso. Sehun era bem reservado, assim como Kyungsoo, mas compartilhou com eles sua vontade de aprender novas técnicas e explorar novos rumos na arte da confeitaria.

— Tenham em mente tudo o que a gente trabalhou durante essas semanas — Não queria dar um discurso de treinador de futebol, mas sentia que tinha obrigação de falar alguma coisa para tranquilizar os olhares inquietos dos seus ajudantes de cozinha. — Chegou a hora de botar a mão na massa pra valer.

O trocadilho (não intencional) fez o trio rir e o clima logo ficou mais leve. Antes de ir até sua estação de trabalho, Kyungsoo checou o celular na prateleira do canto. Até a troca de mensagens com Chanyeol tinha diminuído de ritmo, eles falavam o básico, a conversa não rendia e ele estava realmente sentindo falta do seu melhor amigo; mas preferiu respeitar a mudança em seu comportamento. Mesmo assim, contava com a presença dele no dia de inauguração, afinal, desde os tempos da faculdade eles falavam tanto sobre esse momento que Kyungsoo poderia considerar Chanyeol como parceiro nesse sonho. Visto que ele estava presente em todos os momentos, desde quando o chef era apenas um jovem cheio de sonhos, trabalhando como ajudante de limpeza em um restaurante pequeno, até o momento no qual comprou o imóvel. Queria ter a sua pessoa favorita do seu lado, dividindo essa felicidade junto com ele.

**Soo [07:05]:** bom dia. hoje é a inauguração da confeitaria, está lembrado?

Viu que sua mensagem não fora respondida. No momento, as gravações para o drama tinham começado e, provavelmente, o ator estava cada vez mais ocupado. 

Olhou para o celular em suas mãos por alguns minutos, não teria muito tempo mais tarde, então precisava esclarecer para o outro que queria sua presença. Ultimamente, Chanyeol parecia procurar por esse tipo de confirmação, então Kyungsoo digitou e apagou algumas vezes até finalmente apertar a tecla de enviar:

**Soo [09:40]:** sua presença é muito importante para mim.

Parecia uma mensagem simples ou até mesmo banal, mas vindo de Kyungsoo, aquilo era o máximo de demonstração feito em questão de anos. Não tinha costume de expressar-se abertamente assim, preferia deixar as coisas para si mesmo, deixar as frases apenas em seus pensamentos. Ficou nervoso imaginando a reação e, até mesmo, a resposta do outro, mas acabou deixando o celular no silencioso em cima da prateleira, junto com os ingredientes, e voltou para sua mesa de trabalho.

Afinal, possuía uma confeitaria prestes a inaugurar e uma equipe de cozinha para instruir. Não tinha tempo para outra coisa.

┃❣┃

— Kyungsoo, seus pais chegaram. — Minseok, o recepcionista, avisou, abrindo a porta de vidro que dava para a cozinha. — Eles pediram para te avisar e querem que você recomende um prato para eles.

Kyungsoo estava finalizando a parte de cima do  _ naked cake _ , tinha o saco de confeitar em uma mão enquanto a outra girava a bailarina para bolo, o utensílio era um prato giratório com pedestal que auxiliava na cobertura das tortas. 

— Ok, já estou indo — respondeu, ainda concentrado totalmente na finalização da torta. Como utilizou o bico 1M no saco de confeitar, a parte de cima do bolo de chocolate estava coberta com pequenas rosetas, dando um ar mais delicado ao bolo pelado. Em seguida, colocou algumas frutas vermelhas no centro. O marrom da massa com o creme de coco do recheio e da cobertura, junto ao vermelho vibrante das frutas, deixara a torta belíssima. Uma verdadeira obra de arte.

— Yixing, pode assumir por enquanto? — perguntou, tirando as luvas.

— Sim, chef — Yixing assentiu, estava colocando uma fornada de  _ cookies _ para assar.

— Baekhyun, lembre de levar as comidas que já esfriaram para serem expostas no balcão.

O ajudante, que possuía os fios loiros presos em uma touca de cozinha, assentiu. Sehun estava próximo à batedeira, preparando uma massa para  _ cupcakes _ , então o chef não lhe passou nenhuma instrução.

Kyungsoo sabia exatamente o que levar para os pais provarem, conhecia o gosto deles e, com certeza, causaria uma boa primeira impressão levando dois pedaços de bolo de banana vegano com gotas de chocolate. O bolo estava exposto no  _ display _ , então ele pediu ajuda a Minseok para pegar o prato e chamou Jongdae, o rapaz que estava servindo as mesas no salão principal, para lhe acompanhar até a mesa dos seus pais. Jongdae equilibrou os dois pratos na bandeja preta e seguiu o chef com um sorriso amigável no rosto. 

— Soo, meu filho, o lugar está tão lindo, tão bem decorado. — disse sua mãe, assim que viu o filho se aproximando. Ela realmente estava com uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto quando levantou para abraçá-lo.

— Ah, gostou mesmo? — Riu e a abraçou de volta. Sua mãe podia ser séria, uma mulher que tomava conta dos seus negócios com o pulso firme, mas ela se derretia toda na presença do filho.

— Realmente, está tudo lindo, filho — O pai dele se levantou, com um sorriso de canto no rosto. — Parabéns. Aposto que seu avô estaria muito orgulhoso.

O sorriso em formato coração estava estampado em seu rosto, e ele sentiu todo o nervosismo com a inauguração esvaindo-se pelo seu corpo. Estava mais tranquilo depois da aprovação dos pais, e eles ainda nem tinham experimentado a comida. 

— Eu escolhi um bolo de banana com gotas de chocolates para vocês experimentarem primeiro — Assentiu para Jongdae, que serviu os pratos. — Jongdae, pode trazer um bule de chá mate para eles?

— Claro — O rapaz sorriu e se curvou brevemente na direção dos mais velhos.

Jongdae e Minseok eram os funcionários com quem Kyungsoo possuía menos contato, pois eles ficavam no salão junto com Junmyeon. Mesmo assim, simpatizava bastante com eles, possuíam um semblante calmo e amigável, também eram responsáveis. Por fim, precisava mesmo agradecer a Junmyeon por ter montado uma equipe de confiança. Sabia como era difícil lidar com pessoas, mas a relação entre eles era bem harmônica. Até mesmo no dia da inauguração, quando todos estavam uma pilha de nervos.

— Podem provar — incentivou os pais, que já haviam retomado ao seus lugares na mesa cor de creme. Eles estavam sentados próximo à janela de vidro, tinham uma vista da rua e em cima havia algumas plantas suspensas.

— Vamos ver como é esse bolo sem ovos, nem leite — Sua mãe deu uma risadinha, mas cortou com o garfo um pedaço generoso e levou a boca. 

Seu pai fez o mesmo, e Kyungsoo assistiu com expectativa, sua expressão ficou séria novamente.

Eles mastigaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, deixando aquela sensação de suspense no ar. Kyungsoo olhou em volta, observando os outros clientes na mesa, na tentativa de se distrair um pouco. Funcionou, pois ficou feliz em ver a expressão de felicidade e deleite no rosto dos clientes. No sofá encostado na parede, tinha uma mulher de meia idade dividindo alguns biscoitos com a filha. As duas estavam tão felizes, que o sentimento de dever cumprido preencheu o peito dele.

— E ai? — Voltou a atenção para os pais e percebeu que eles já tinham devorado mais da metade do prato em questão de poucos minutos.

— É perfeito! — sua mãe disse, cobrindo a boca cheia com a mão.

Algo dentro de si vibrou, mas antes de comemorar, olhou com expectativa para o pai.

— Amei, meu filho! — assentiu, reforçando as palavras — A textura é ótima, macia e os sabores combinam tão bem. Para falar a verdade, se você não me falasse que é vegano, eu nem perceberia.

Dessa vez, permitiu-se sorrir abertamente. Conversou um pouquinho com os pais, em pé ao lado da mesa, mas resolveu voltar à cozinha, pois estava se aproximando do horário do almoço e o local estava enchendo.

Quando voltou, sua felicidade era tão grande que contou para os funcionários a reação dos pais. Rapidamente, fez um panorama do passado, contou da reação inicial deles, da desconfiança da mãe e da preocupação dos pais com o novo negócio. Surpreendeu a si mesmo por ter se aberto com os três; foi algo tão natural, no entanto. Eles comemoraram juntos brevemente antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Kyungsoo estava ainda mais disposto a trabalhar duro. Possuía a aprovação dos pais, uma equipe excelente e clientes satisfeitos. Ainda assim, havia mais uma pessoa a quem ele queria agradar: seu melhor amigo, Park Chanyeol.

┃❣┃

— Os vegetais estão no ponto — Yixing informou, mexendo os vegetais refogados com óleo de gergelim em um grande frigideira. Em um movimento preciso com o pulso, o conteúdo girou no ar. O cheiro de gergelim torrado preenchia a cozinha.

— Certo, estou finalizando o  _ gohan _ . — Sehun avisou, checando o cozimento do arroz japonês. — Dois minutos!

— O  _ bibimbap _ sai em três minutos! — Yixing elevou o tom de voz para que o chef o escutasse.

Kyungsoo estava empratando um  _ wrap _ vegano com molho apimentado, que Baekhyun havia acabado de deixar na mesa. Colocou alguns brotos de feijão e salsa para decorar o prato branco. Pegando o resto do molho com uma colher, desenhou um arco no prato, finalizando-o.

— Okay! — respondeu após concluir seu trabalho. — O horário do almoço é o mais corrido, a gente tem que pegar o ritmo. Os clientes não podem ficar esperando.

— Sim, chef! — responderam em uníssono.

Kyungsoo deixou o prato sobre a bancada da frente, que separava a cozinha da recepção. Ao lado tinha uma porta de vidro, mas para ficar mais prático, os pratos eram passados pelo balcão mesmo. Minseok bateu na campainha prata em sua bancada e em seguida Jongdae apareceu, para buscar o prato. 

A cozinha estava um pequeno caos, mas Kyungsoo dizia para si mesmo que tinha tudo sob controle. Ao contrário dos outros horários, no período do almoço, eles tinham que fazer o prato na hora, de acordo com o pedido dos clientes. A duas opções de menu do dia eram  _ bibimbap _ e  _ wrap _ vegano com molho apimentado. Os quatro estavam mostrando um bom trabalho em equipe, Yixing e Sehun responsáveis pelo primeiro enquanto Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ficaram com o segundo. Minseok e Jongdae também eram ágeis, e logo o salão principal estava cheio de clientes servidos. 

Poderia ser ambicioso demais abrir uma confeitaria e ainda oferecer opções de almoço, mas Kyungsoo estava determinado a fazer funcionar. Afinal, esse era o diferencial da Universe.

Depois de uma hora cozinhando sem parar, empratando e servindo, o movimento caiu um pouco. O horário de almoço estava quase cessando, eram 14h quando um novo cliente chegou e pediu para ver o chef. Junmyeon estava conversando com a blogueira, dando entrevista representando a Universe, então não tinha como atender o rapaz; mas conseguiu pedir para os outros fazerem isso.

— Chef, tem um cliente querendo te ver — Minseok informou pelo espaço entre as bancadas. 

O pessoal de fora tinha uma visão limitada da cozinha, assim como eles tinham de lá. Kyungsoo se esticou pelo balcão e conseguiu ver a silhueta alta e aqueles cabelos loiros jogados para trás em um topete despojado. Um sorriso de canto pintou seu rosto e um nervosismo na boca do estômago o deixou sem saber como agir.  _ Ele veio. Ele veio! _

— Pode deixar, Minseok. — assentiu na direção dele. — Eu vou lá. É o meu melhor amigo. 

Kyungsoo explicou rapidamente que precisava sair um pouco para ver alguém. A saída dele atraiu olhares curiosos dos funcionários, mas eles não comentaram nada na frente dele, deixaram para fazer isso depois. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a bisbilhotar pela bancada da frente enquanto entregava o prato. 

— Pelo visto cheguei tarde demais — Chanyeol disse, assim que viu o amigo se aproximar. — Ainda tem almoço para mais dois?

Kyungsoo estava sorrindo, o olhar vidrado no amigo, pronto para dizer que ele chegou a tempo, até perceber mais uma pessoa na mesa.

— Mais dois?

— Sim, o Jongsuk estava doido para conhecer a Universe. Tive que trazer ele. 

Kyungsoo não era fã de dramas, mas reconheceu aquele rosto anguloso de primeira, pois sua mãe assistia bastante e sempre falava de um tal de Jongsuk. Ele era mais bonito pessoalmente, e essa percepção deixou Kyungsoo desconfortável por algum motivo. Enquanto Chanyeol os apresentava, seu sorriso fechou, a medida que o do ator crescia. Jongsuk e Chanyeol se entreolharam com um sorriso fácil. E algo em si não apreciou o novo convidado. Escutou um burburinho ao longe e percebeu que a blogueira estava entusiasmada com a presença de dois atores famosos no restaurante, parecia até ter esquecido da entrevista com o gerente. 

— Parabéns pela inauguração, Kyungsoo — Jongsuk o parabenizou com um sorriso amigável. O rapaz parecia ser tão gentil, mas a expressão do chef não suavizou. — Chany me falou bastante sobre esse lugar e sobre suas comidas incríveis. Acabei implorando para vir aqui também. — Riu, olhando para o loiro.

Kyungsoo sentiu novamente aquele gosto amargo na boca, a queimação em seu estômago. _ Chany? _

— O Jongsuk me levou a tantos lugares bons, eu estava devendo essa — Chanyeol explicou.

Quando percebeu o silêncio do amigo e sua expressão séria, Chanyeol se preocupou se tinha dito algo de errado. Será que era porque chegou atrasado? 

— Vamos querer as duas opções de almoço, por favor — Jongsuk pediu com um sorriso educado, após olhar os pratos do dia na lousa da parede. — Aí a gente pode dividir e experimentar tudo.

— Certo — Chanyeol voltou sua atenção para o ator e em seguida virou para o amigo. — Aqui tem vinho?

Kyungsoo assentiu.

— Ótimo! Confio em você para escolher um que combine — Chanyeol disse e apertou levemente os ombros de Kyungsoo, a fim de relaxá-lo.

O chef assentiu novamente e saiu, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Entrou na cozinha com uma expressão carrancuda e proferiu os novos pedidos em um tom de voz baixo e irritado. Yixing, Sehun e Baekhyun se entreolharam confusos, mas voltaram a trabalhar.

— Você é amigo do ator Park Chanyeol? — Baekhyun não aguentou de curiosidade.

— Uhum. 

— E conhece o Lee Jongsuk também?

— Não, não conheço ele.

— Nossa, será que seu amigo consegue me apresentar a ele? — Baekhyun perguntou sem nenhuma vergonha. — Ele é simplesmente o homem mais bonito do mundo e pessoalmente é mais ainda.

— Cuidado com a baba. — Yixing disse, negando com a cabeça. Divertia-se com a reação do amigo, até Sehun estava rindo também.

— É verdade, não sabia que ele podia ficar mais bonito. — Sehun contribuiu.

Tentava concentrar-se em finalizar o molho apimentado, mas sua mente estava uma verdadeira confusão. Então Chanyeol o trocou para sair com o colega de trabalho? Era por isso que ele estava mais afastado durante esses dias? E a dieta foi apenas uma desculpa? Será que ele não queria mesmo manter contato e estava cortando-o de sua vida aos poucos?

— Chef — Baekhyun o chamou da sua estação de trabalho. Estava enrolando o wrap. — Você está franzindo tanto o rosto que estou até com medo de sua cara ficar assim para sempre. O que aconteceu?

Kyungsoo o olhou, surpreso. Estava realmente afundando em pensamentos que ao menos tinha percebido sua expressão. Passou a mão na testa e negou com a cabeça.

— Não é nada. 

— Pode conversar com a gente, se quiser. Somos um time, certo?

— Pois é — Yixing concordou.

Sehun assentiu, ouvindo a conversa atentamente enquanto seus olhos estavam no fogão. Realmente não podia perder o tempo de cozimento do arroz, se não o bibimbap ficaria com uma textura horrível.

— Valeu. — suspirou, cansado.

Não estava acostumado a conversar sobre seus sentimentos com outras pessoas, mas sentiu-se mais aliviado em saber que tinha com quem contar. Realmente, possuía uma ótima equipe. Talvez devesse dar uma chance.

— É que o Chanyeol está estranho esses dias, mais afastado. — começou, misturando o molho e acrescentando pitadas de especiarias. Era bom poder colocar para fora, nem que fosse apenas um pouco. Às vezes sentia que podia explodir feito uma panela de pressão de tanto guardar as coisas para si, mas ao mesmo tempo, preferia manter tudo reservado.

— Você perguntou se aconteceu alguma coisa? — Baekhyun questionou.

A cozinha estava tomada pelo cheiro de gergelim torrado e o chiado das panelas no fogo. O barulho era até agradável para Kyungsoo, lhe trouxe um conforto e até o distraiu dos pensamentos iminentes.

— Não. Não falei sobre isso. — confessou. O molho estava pronto, desligou a boca do fogão e levou a panela para a mesa de finalização dos pratos. — Não falei sobre muitas coisas, na verdade.

Vendo que o outro não tinha mais nada a acrescentar, Baekhyun deu um conselho quando lhe entregou o prato.

— Acho que você deveria começar a contar o que sente. É impossível tentar adivinhar o que o outro está pensando, sabe?!

Kyungsoo assentiu. Talvez fosse um bom conselho, mas nem  _ ele mesmo _ sabia o que estava sentindo. Como seria capaz de falar alguma coisa? Seria mais fácil cozinhar um jantar e chamar Chanyeol para comer em seu apartamento. Tinha certeza de que, dessa forma, tudo voltaria ao normal e o clima estranho entre eles cessaria, junto com aquele gosto amargo em sua boca. 

Entretanto, não podia mais cozinhar para ele e estava completamente perdido, sem saber como recuperar seu amigo de volta.

┃❣┃

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Jongsuk. — A comida aqui é perfeita mesmo! — Chanyeol sorriu de canto, concordando. — Puxa, imagino o trabalho que foi ter que experimentar todos esses pratos de graça, hein?! — ironizou.

— Pois é, o Kyungsoo é muito talentoso. Desde a época da universidade eu sou o provador oficial. Foi ele quem criou o cardápio daqui, totalmente vegano e tudo mais.

Chanyeol estava muito orgulhoso do melhor amigo, pois sabia o quanto ele havia se esforçado por anos para esse momento. Queria mostrar a todos sua conquista, por isso decidiu trazer Jongsuk para a confeitaria. Eles estavam almoçando juntos quase todos os dias. Às vezes, Yeji fazia companhia, e o trio se dava muito bem, tanto dentro do set de gravação, quanto fora. Jongsuk possuía um jeito leve, um sorriso fácil e conhecia os melhores restaurantes da cidade. Uma vez os dois foram juntos para um restaurante francês onde eles comeram e riram tanto que saíram de lá praticamente arrastados para continuar a filmagem. O ator era uma ótima companhia, também era uma pessoa humilde e eles conversavam sobre diversos assuntos por horas. Jongin, amigo de Chanyeol, até estava com ciúmes da amizade repentina e disse que era para o Park ficar de olho, pois o outro estava mesmo era interessado nele.

— Agora, eu acho que ele não ficou muito feliz em me ver — Jongsuk disse, antes de dar um gole em sua taça de vinho. Eles estavam na metade da garrafa, ambos aproveitavam o período de folga das filmagens e só teriam que voltar no domingo. 

— Ah, não é isso — Chanyeol também bebeu. — É que ele não é fã de falar com estranhos, sabe?! 

Jongsuk concordou, mas logo mudou de assunto.

— Vai fazer o que depois daqui? — Lhe deu um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos tinham um brilho provocador.  _ Será que Jongin estava certo? _

— Hmm… — Chanyeol ponderou, brincando com o guardanapo. — Eu estava pensando em passar um tempo com o Soo, mas não sei se ele vai querer. Ultimamente a gente está se falando pouco.

— Bem, se quiser, a gente pode continuar conversando no meu apartamento. 

Chanyeol o olhou um pouco surpreso.  _ No apartamento dele? _ Até então seus encontros tinham sido mais casuais, saídas pelo dia e às vezes até eram acompanhados pela colega de trabalho. Contudo, ficar no apartamento dele, sozinho, não parecia algo tão “casual” assim. 

Deu um sorriso tímido e respondeu:

— Agradeço o convite, mas vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Vou esperar a confeitaria fechar.

Jongsuk não apareceu abalado pela recusa. Seu sorriso de canto estava intacto e seus olhos continuavam espertos. 

— Tudo bem, mas se mudar de ideia, pode me ligar. 

— Claro, pode deixar. 

Eles continuaram conversando, falando sobre o drama, sobre experiências passadas e até planos para o futuro. Chanyeol confessou que queira atuar como vilão em um filme e Jongsuk disse que ele era lindo demais para fazer papel maldoso. Chanyeol ficou vermelho e desconversou. Apenas foram interrompidos por uma mulher, que estava escrevendo um post sobre a confeitaria e pediu para tirar foto com eles. Depois, Jongsuk se despediu e deixou Chanyeol sozinho na mesa para terminar a garrafa de vinho tinto. 

Se Kyungsoo não estivesse trabalhando, faria questão de ter a companhia dele ali. Sentia tanta saudades de passar um tempo com ele. Essa semana afastados não teve o efeito que Chanyeol desejara. Esperara esquecer seus sentimentos românticos pelo amigo, assim como fornecer o espaço desejado pelo outro. Bom, pelo menos era isso que Chanyeol achava: pensava estar sufocando e incomodando Kyungsoo com sua presença, seu falatório constante e seus toques inesperados. Em sua mente, essa era a justificativa mais plausível. Sabia como sua personalidade podia ser demais; ele falava demais, sentia demais e pensava demais. Não culpou o outro por ter ficado desconfortável e também decidiu não cobrar por respostas. Já tinha entendido o recado não dito, pensou.

— O que você está fazendo? — Kyungsoo apareceu na mesa. Estava com suas roupas normais: jeans claro, camisa branca e o sobretudo bege aberto. — Vai fechar a confeitaria? 

Chanyeol estava distraído em seus pensamentos e um pouco sonolento por causa do vinho. Nem percebeu que passava das 16h da tarde, até o amigo sentar de frente para si na mesa. 

— Todo mundo já foi?

— Bem, a gente está aqui ainda. 

Chanyeol deu um riso de canto.

— Senti sua falta — confessou, girando o resto de vinho na taça. — Mas você não pareceu muito feliz em me ver. 

Kyungsoo não gostou do tom tristonho de Chanyeol, suas palavras trouxeram um sabor agridoce. 

— Isso não é verdade — respondeu com a voz baixa.

Chanyeol assentiu. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não voltaria a encurralar o outro de perguntas, muito menos cobraria alguma atitude dele. Apenas precisava silenciar essa parte dentro de si que buscava por reciprocidade do outro, como se estivesse faminto por uma demonstração. Mentalmente, culpou-se de estar sendo egoísta por causa desses pensamentos e dispensou-os.

— O Jongsuk amou a comida. Está tudo perfeito. Parabéns de verdade, Soo. Estou muito orgulhoso de você — Procurou sua mão sobre a mesa e lhe deu um aperto, reforçando suas palavras.

Aquele sorriso pequeno que ele tanto admirava apareceu timidamente no rosto.

— Obrigado — começou Kyungsoo, um pouco sem jeito. Seus olhos estavam nas suas mão juntas. — por estar comigo. Sempre. 

Chanyeol apertou mais uma vez seus dedos, cobrindo a pequena mão de Kyungsoo com os seus dedos longos.

— É para isso que estou aqui, não é mesmo?! 

O chef não respondeu. Estava preso no olhar brilhante de Chanyeol, que parecia um céu estrelado; suas pupilas estavam dilatadas por causa do álcool e ele emanava um cheiro suave de uva e amadeirado. A confeitaria estava vazia, com poucas luzes ligadas e uma melodia suave preenchia o ambiente. A playlist da Universe continha diversos covers acústicos, no momento, prestou atenção na letra cantada por aquela voz carregada de emoção: 

_ “And I will still be here, stargazing _

_ I'll still look up, look up _

_ Look up for love _

_ Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing” _

_ (E eu ainda estarei aqui, observando as estrelas _

_ Eu ainda estarei olhando para cima, procurando _

_ Procurando pelo amor _

_ As estrelas não desaparecem, elas continuam resplandecentes) _

Naquele momento, foi preenchido por uma onda de sentimentos causados pela música, pelos olhos cor de chocolate ou pelo seu toque quente. Não sabia ao certo, mas seu interior estava aquecido e tomado por diversas sensações. Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não encontrou palavras para descrever. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam feito chocolate temperado, quando o chocolate era aquecido e resfriado até ficar com uma textura brilhante a fim de torná-lo maleável. Kyungsoo achou engraçado que esse também era o efeito que o outro provocava em si: de calor e frio. Calor quando estavam juntos, frio quando se afastavam.

Estava completamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos por um bom tempo. Se Chanyeol estranhou, não disse nada. Já devia estar acostumado ao lado mais introspectivo do amigo.

Porém, foi uma luta difícil para o ator encará-lo por tanto tempo e reprimir a vontade de beijá-lo. Seus olhos caíam involuntariamente para aqueles lábios cheios e retomavam para seu olhar. Todo seu corpo formigava, seu coração martelava em seu peito. Então, ele se aproximou aos poucos, debruçando-se levemente sobre a mesa até suas respirações se encontrarem.

Kyungsoo estava parado, não sabia como reagir enquanto todo seu corpo parecia uma panela fervendo descontroladamente. Com aquela proximidade, reparou nos lábios manchados de vinho, notou o quanto eles pareciam convidativos e questionou qual seria o sabor do seu beijo. Realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Chanyeol se afastou rapidamente, como se mudasse de ideia, e voltou a sentar-se com a postura ereta na cadeira. Parecia tenso feito uma corda de violino esticada.

— Desculpe. Me desculpe por isso. Eu não deveria. Desculpe. 

— O que? — Kyungsoo estava verdadeiramente confuso, mas estava gostando da proximidade e do calor compartilhado. Quando o amigo se afastou, sentiu aquela onda fria em seus ossos; calor e frio, novamente, a  _ temperagem _ .

—Acho que deve ter sido o sono, não sei — Riu tímido. — Não quero te deixar desconfortável.

— Por que você continua dizendo isso? — Estava magoado pelo outro entendê-lo tão mal. — Em que momento eu disse que estava desconfortável?

— Bem, você não me fala muita coisa mesmo, então é difícil ter que adivinhar.

Kyungsoo sentiu as palavras perfurarem sua pele, como se fossem o seu conjunto de facas de cozinha.

— Seria mais fácil se você deixasse eu continuar cozinhando para você. Aí a gente voltaria ao normal. Como antes.

— Não, Soo. Você não entende.

— Então me explique.

— A gente chegou em um ponto muito complicado… Eu já tentei fazer  _ isso _ e eu devia ter entendido sua reação e me afastado, mas não dá, Soo. Não dá. Eu não consigo. — A voz de Chanyeol ficava um tom mais alta a cada frase. Ainda bem que apenas tinha eles dois na confeitaria fechada.

— Você tentou?

— Escute — O olhou intensamente. Sua voz saiu vacilante quando ele disse: — Eu te amo. De verdade. 

— Eu sei, somos melhores amigos, você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo.

Chanyeol riu fraco, negando com a cabeça.

— É, eu acho que você sempre vai me ver assim. 

Kyungsoo estava completamente nervoso, suas mãos estavam geladas contra a palma quente de Chanyeol. Eles ainda tinham as mãos dadas e os olhares colados. Seu coração batia em um ritmo anormal, cogitou estar prestes a ter um infarto ou algo do tipo, e o amigo não estava ajudando com essa conversa confusa.

— Chanyeol, o que você está dizendo?

— Você consegue imaginar? — começou, reunindo o resto de coragem que tinha. Lutava contra as próprias lágrimas, mas queria tentar mais uma vez. — Nós dois? Nós dois juntos? 

Kyungsoo deixou escapar um suspiro pelos lábios entreabertos, mas nenhuma resposta saiu. Estava olhando para o seu melhor amigo, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Sua presença era uma constante, seu olhar lhe trazia felicidade, seu sorriso aquecia seu coração e seu toque promovia conforto.

— Vamos sempre ficar juntos. — respondeu com a voz rouca.

Por alguma razão, Chanyeol estava frustrado. Seus olhos grandes pareciam prestes a transbordar em lágrimas a qualquer momento.  _ Ele não entendia mesmo? Será que nunca o veria mais do que isso? _

— Não como amigo, Soo.

Kyungsoo o olhou confuso.

— Eu… — Chanyeol forçou sua voz a sair, sua garganta estava travando. — Eu não posso continuar sendo apenas o seu melhor amigo.

O coração de Kyungsoo continuou batendo em disparada em seu peito.  _ O que estava acontecendo? _

Chanyeol levantou da mesa, pegou seu celular, sua carteira e o casaco.

— Eu, eu estou indo.

— Não — Kyungsoo disse com firmeza, mesmo sem saber de onde veio essa atitude. — Não, você não pode sair assim que nem da outra vez e ficar sem falar direito comigo.

Chanyeol se virou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Kyungsoo se aproximou e o abraçou. Apertou-o tão forte, unindo seus peitorais, sentindo o corpo tenso do ator relaxar de encontro ao seu. O ator suspirou, acalmando sua respiração, enquanto sentia as mãos do amigo acariciando suas costas, desenhando círculos tranquilizadores. O abraço de Kyungsoo era perfeito, ele queria poder morar ali, sentindo seu cheiro de lavanda e sua pele junto a sua.

— Chanyeol, você bebeu demais. — disse com a voz suave. — Vamos conversar depois, certo? Mas não fiquei magoado, sempre que te vejo chorar parece que algo em mim se quebra. 

— Eu estou sóbrio o suficiente. — Era verdade, a tontura e a sonolência causada pela bebida já tinham passado, tinha uma certa tolerância ao álcool. Ele estava sóbrio o suficiente para ter consciência dos seus atos, mas talvez o outro não estivesse pronto para essa conversa.

— Você está me deixando confuso. — admitiu. — Não sei o que estou sentindo, é muita coisa de uma vez só.

Chanyeol o escutou com atenção. A playlist acústica da confeitaria ainda os acompanhava, e uma centelha de esperança acendeu-se. Então Kyungsoo continuou:

— Queria conseguir dizer o quanto você é importante para mim, queria conseguir descrever todos os sentimentos que você me faz sentir, mas não consigo — Suspirou, cansado — Também não quero perder o meu melhor amigo. Não quero que você se afaste. Não me troque pelo Jongsuk. Eu te conheci primeiro, lembra?!

Chanyeol respirou fundo. Também não queria perder o melhor amigo, mas como poderia continuar se torturando desse jeito? Se ele não sentisse o mesmo, era melhor saber logo para tentar seguir em frente. Mesmo que não pudesse se imaginar amando alguém da mesma forma que amava seu melhor amigo.

— Desculpe. Me desculpe, eu só… — Soltou a respiração contra o pescoço de Kyungsoo, que se arrepiou.

— Shh, está tudo bem.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou, confuso. — Eu estraguei tudo, não é mesmo?

— Deixa eu cozinhar para você? 

Chanyeol se afastou do abraço para olhá-lo, seu rosto estava tomado por confusão.

— O que?

— Quero fazer algo. Você vai entender quando ver. Vamos — insistiu. — só tem a gente aqui mesmo. E eu sou o dono dessa confeitaria, então podemos ficar até a hora que quisermos.

— Soo… — Lembrou dos conselhos de Jongin, de como eles precisam parar de conversar em códigos, ler as mensagens nas entrelinhas e finalmente ter uma comunicação aberta. 

Kyungsoo o olhou intensamente, o pedido implícito no olhar tornou impossível para Chanyeol negar. Sabia como o amigo conseguia se expressar melhor daquela forma, como ele se sentia mais à vontade na cozinha.

— Está certo, mas só dessa vez, certo?!

— Pode deixar. — O chef abriu seu sorriso em forma de coração e conduziu Chanyeol até a cozinha. — Você pode ser meu ajudante?

— Vou receber hora extra?

— O que o capitalismo fez com as pessoas? 

Os dois riram, como nos velhos tempo e foram higienizar as mãos.

Kyungsoo ainda não tinha uma resposta pronta para todos os questionamento de Chanyeol, esperava conseguir entender os próprios sentimentos enquanto cozinhava, afinal, sempre funcionava. Ainda assim, ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: não deixaria Chanyeol sair de sua vida facilmente assim.


	4. Bombom Vegano de Amendoim e Castanha

##  **Capítulo 4: Bombom Vegano de Amendoim e Castanha**

_ “Quando o olhar for mais forte do que o tocar, é amor.” _

_ — thesloppyone  _

┃❣┃

Kyungsoo entrelaçou seus dedos junto aos de Chanyeol e o conduziu até a cozinha. No meio do caminho, acendeu as luzes e conferiu a expressão no rosto do amigo. Ele estava curioso, seus olhos grandes, cor de chocolate, estavam ocupados analisando cada equipamento. O chef gostou de vê-lo em sua cozinha e se empolgou em trabalhar em conjunto. Sabia que eles precisavam derrubar esse clima tenso e conversar abertamente, ele sabia, apesar de não ter o hábito de falar sobre seus sentimentos dessa forma. Então, cozinhar juntos seria um ótima maneira de deixar tudo mais descontraído. Kyungsoo poderia até organizar seus pensamentos e dar uma resposta, tanto para os seus questionamentos internos, quanto para os do melhor amigo.

— Precisamos lavar as mãos primeiro. 

— Sim, senhor capitão.

Kyungsoo riu e deu um leve empurrão no ombro de Chanyeol. 

— Ninguém fala isso, Yeollie. Na cozinha, me chamam de chef, nada de capitão.

— Sim, chef — Assentiu e foi lavar as mãos na pia industrial, que ficava no fundo da cozinha. Tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios pressionados. 

Chanyeol era competitivo e adorava um desafio, então, quando Kyungsoo sugeriu que eles fizessem um bombom vegano e deixou uma provocação implícita de que talvez Chanyeol não tivesse a técnica necessária, foi o bastante para o outro aceitar a proposta. 

— Eu nunca imaginei que a gente pudesse cozinhar juntos, mas gosto de te ver aqui — confessou o chef, enxugando suas mãos e vestindo seu avental preto.

Chanyeol fazia o mesmo, porém parou o ato para olhá-lo. Aquela afirmação o pegou de surpresa. Kyungsoo sempre preferia cozinhar sozinho, não gostava de trabalhar em equipe, muito menos conversar durante a preparação dos pratos. Bem, pelo visto, algumas coisas mudaram nessas duas semanas.

— O que vamos fazer primeiro?

— O recheio — Kyungsoo respondeu, estava distraído olhando para o amigo, quase esqueceu de separar os ingredientes. — Você pode pegar aquele pote no alto da prateleira, com castanha, e o outro com amendoim?

— Claro — Foi até a prateleira de inox, onde os ingredientes eram organizados em potes de vidro com etiquetas. Quando voltou à bancada, Kyungsoo estava montando o processador de alimentos.

— Vamos triturar o amendoim, a castanha, o açúcar e o óleo de coco — disse, enquanto media os ingredientes e despejava no processador.

Chanyeol acompanhou os movimentos com os olhos, observando como o outro fazia e repetiu quando chegou a sua vez.

Kyungsoo o olhava orgulhosamente e percebeu como ele ficava lindo desse jeito. O topete loiro jogado para trás, os músculos do braço exposto pela camisa de regata e o relógio caro ainda no pulso. Ele estava tão concentrado na tarefa de medir os ingredientes, que não reparou no olhar demorado do chef. Nem na maneira como ele o analisava a fim de entender cada sensação que o outro provocava em seu corpo. Kyungsoo tinha certeza: nunca se sentiu da mesma forma em relação a outra pessoa. 

Já tivera algumas amizades, já se relacionou por um curto período com algumas pessoas, mas nunca sentiu ¼ do que sentia por Chanyeol. Ninguém era tão gentil, divertido, bonito e atencioso como ele. Gostava da sua companhia, dos seus toques, do som da sua voz e das conversas sobre tudo e qualquer assunto que eles tinham. 

Como poderia explicar esse sentimento?

— Pronto, você foi muito bem — forçou-se a dizer, rompendo seus devaneios. — Agora é só ligar o processador. — Aproximou-se para fazê-lo, seus corpos estavam próximos e seus olhos estavam fixos no aparelho.

Quando terminou de triturar, Kyungsoo desligou. Com o auxílio de uma espátula, despejou o conteúdo em uma tigela de vidro grande.

— Agora é só fazer algumas bolinhas.

— Ah, vai ser fácil. Você está subestimando minhas habilidades culinárias, Soo. Por que não escolheu algo mais complexo? Um creme brulée, algo assim.

— Quais habilidades? — debochou. — Yeollie, você não faz nem seu almoço. Aposto que deve pedir até o café da manhã.

— Mas eu poderia fazer, se quisesse — disse, teimoso. O que arrancou uma risada de Kyungsoo. Esse percebeu o quão ria fácil quando estava na presença do outro, parecia quase involuntário.

Eles continuaram falando sobre o dia a dia enquanto faziam as bolinhas, colocando-as em uma assadeira. No fim, Kyungsoo avisou que eles deveriam ser resfriadas e que eles preparariam o chocolate vegano.

— Essa máquina vai temperar o chocolate para a gente. 

— Temperar?

— Isso, temperagem é uma técnica para aumentar a qualidade do chocolate. Ele é derretido, resfriado e reaquecido até encontrar o ponto certinho — Kyungsoo explicou, enquanto manuseava a máquina. — Tem toda uma química por trás, sobre conseguir cristais de manteiga de cacau no ponto certo e tal. Mas acho que você só precisa saber que esses choques de temperatura deixam o chocolate com brilho, elasticidade, melhoram o sabor e a textura.

Chanyeol ouviu atentamente. Gostava quando o outro se empolgava assim sobre determinado assunto e desatava a falar. Era uma coisa rara, na verdade, e ele amava ouvi-lo falando com propriedade sobre algo, ficava irresistivelmente sexy. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando espantar esses pensamentos e isso chamou a atenção do chef.

— O que?

— Ah, nada, nada não.

Kyungsoo o olhou, desconfiado. Eles ficaram se encarando por longos segundos, sem dizer uma só palavra. Era estranho, Kyungsoo pensou, o que acontecia com seu interior toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Sentia uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo e quando desviavam, o resfriamento tomava lugar. 

— Sabe — começou, um pouco incerto do que deveria dizer, mas finalmente tinha entendido uma coisa. — Eu me sinto assim, dessa mesma forma quando você me olha.

— De que forma? — Os olhos brilhantes de Chanyeol estavam confusos.

— Me sinto aquecido pelo seu olhar, pelo seu toque, pela sua presença em geral — Riu, nervoso. — E quando você vai embora, esse calor some. Feito o chocolate dessa máquina. 

Chanyeol escutava atentamente em silêncio, sua expressão era de surpresa e confusão.

— Foi uma comparação muito ruim, né? Mas na minha mente faz sentido. — Suspirou, frustrado, desviando o olhar para a máquina.  _ Por que era tão difícil colocar em palavras? _ — A verdade é que eu nunca me senti assim antes e não encontrei nenhuma forma de explicar isso.

Chanyeol se aproximou e tomou suas mãos na sua, colocando-as em seu peito. Kyungsoo seguiu o movimento com o olhar e depois de alguns segundos, se concentrou no ritmo acelerado do coração sob suas mãos. Ele batia tão rápido, parecia até sincronizado com o seu.

— Soo… — começou, a voz rouca carregada de nervosismo. — Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Há muito, muito tempo. Era isso que eu quis te falar durante todo esse tempo.

Kyungsoo estava preso naqueles olhos brilhantes enquanto seu interior vibrava, atingido por diversos estímulos ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a boca de Chanyeol, reparou nos lábios inferiores, levemente mais preenchidos do que os superiores. No momento, quis saber se eles seriam tão macios quanto pareciam…

— Eu queria testar uma coisa — disse Kyungsoo, a voz saiu como um sussurro. Tomado pelo impulso e pelo desejo crescente, deixou uma mão percorrer os fios da nuca de Chanyeol, sentindo a textura macia sobre seus dedos, enquanto a outra acariciou o contorno do rosto.

— Hum? — Foi o que Chanyeol conseguiu formular. Sua mente parecia derretida a cada ato do outro. Jurava que aquele momento poderia ser fruto da sua imaginação e tinha medo de falar algo que estragasse tudo.

— Posso? — Meneou com a cabeça levemente para frente, seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. Tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Chanyeol assentiu veemente e murmurou “sim, sim”. Todo seu corpo tremia em antecipação.  _ Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? _

Teve sua confirmação quando os lábios de Kyungsoo juntaram-se aos seus. O primeiro toque foi hesitante, um selinho rápido. Então, repetiu, dessa vez, mais firme e de forma demorada. Chanyeol deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação entre os lábios e Kyungsoo aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. Puxando-o para baixo pela nuca, a fim de facilitar o ato, e inclinando seu rosto da maneira que queria. Chanyeol deixou Kyungsoo controlar aquele beijo, o deixou tomá-lo para si e desfrutou cada momento com prazer.

Suas mãos percorriam livremente pelos seus corpos como se tivessem vontade própria, e Chanyeol estava prestes a erguer o outro para colocá-lo sobre a bancada quando escutou um apito estridente.

Afastaram-se em um sobressalto, as respirações ofegantes, os lábios vermelhos do beijo e os olhos fora de foco. Ambos estavam confusos com a interrupção repentina, então Kyungsoo olhou para trás e viu que a máquina de temperagem havia terminado, e apitava enquanto uma luz vermelha piscava.

Kyungsoo passou a mão pelos cabelos, sua franja virando um topete bagunçado e foi correndo até a máquina. Cuidou do chocolate, passou-o para um refratário de vidro e o deixou na bancada. 

Chanyeol acompanhou seus movimentos atenciosamente, enquanto tocava os próprios lábios. Quando Kyungsoo recuperou o controle da situação em sua cozinha, notou o rapaz forte e alto encostado no balcão com um olhar tão doce no rosto. Eles se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Gradativamente, um pequeno sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios do ator, deixando à mostra uma covinha solitária em uma bochecha, e Kyungsoo se sentiu compelido a rir também. Ambos estavam rindo baixinho enquanto o chocolate esfriava. Eles teriam que aquecê-lo novamente antes de banhar os bombons, mas aquilo era preocupação para outra hora.

— Bem, eu acho que percebi uma coisa — Kyungsoo se aproximou, mantendo o contato visual. — Depois desses anos todinhos.

— Você percebeu? — Chanyeol tinha um misto de nervosismo e esperança transparecendo em seu olhar.

— Eu acho que estou completamente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.

O sorriso que Chanyeol deu foi o suficiente para acender todo seu rosto. O mais alto parecia brilhar em felicidade, e Kyungsoo achou aquilo a coisa mais linda de todo o mundo. A partir daquele dia, seria sua meta pessoal fazer o outro feliz daquele jeito por todos os dias.

— E eu acho que nunca  _ amei _ alguém dessa forma, nunca me senti assim, então foi difícil assimilar — Estava próximo novamente, e proferia as palavras com um tom de voz seguro e suave. — Acho que isso responde às suas perguntas?

Chanyeol sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que parecia prestes a explodir, então ele deixou a emoção ocupar seu corpo e tomar forma, transformando-se em lágrimas. Abraçou-o fortemente enquanto chorava, molhando a camisa e o avental dele. Não queria soltá-lo, queria agarrar ele e esse momento, pois estava bom demais para ser verdade.

— Eu, eu — tentou falar entre o choro e Kyungsoo o tranquilizou, massageando suas costas. — Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Soo.

Kyungsoo riu e o apertou de volta. Seus cheiros se misturando no abraço, trazendo aquele sentimento único de pertencimento. Eles foram feitos para ficarem juntos, ambos tiveram essa confirmação.

— Desde aquele dia que eu tentei me declarar para você, há alguns anos atrás, eu achei que não tivesse chance, já que você não me enxergava dessa forma — confessou, falando tão rápido quanto era capaz. — Eu tentei ignorar isso, mas ficou cada vez mais forte e o Jongin disse que a gente já se comportava como um casal, mas não conseguia enxergar isso. Eu… — Respirou fundo, tomando o fôlego. — Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto. — Afastou-se um pouco, pontuando cada frase distribuindo beijos pelo rosto.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, aproveitando o contato e abriu um sorriso genuíno. Porém, uma dúvida percorria sua mente:

—  _ Pera _ , você disse que tentou se declarar para mim? Anos atrás? — Chanyeol assentiu, secando as lágrimas na bochecha. — Como assim? Por que eu não lembro disso? 

O ator revirou os olhos.

— Você está falando sério? Não lembra? 

— Não, eu juro para você que nunca me passou pela mente que você tivesse sentimentos assim por mim.

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça e soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Meu Deus… Então você não lembra do natal que a gente passou no dormitório?

— Que? Três anos atrás?

— Isso! Quando a gente não conseguiu comprar passagem e teve que ficar lá. Foi naquela noite que eu me declarei.

— Não, eu estava lá também e não lembro disso. Você nunca me falou nada.

— Kyungsoo, eu coloquei um visco debaixo da porta. A gente estava ouvindo Coldplay e eu falei que se fosse seu namorado, seria o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

— Você… Não… Você estava falando sério? 

Chanyeol assentiu.

— Eu achei que você estava brincando, sei lá e eu 'tava muito ocupado fazendo nossa ceia, nem vi esse visco. Chanyeol! — Deu um leve empurrão em seu ombro, sua voz aumentou a cada frase.

— Você está bravo comigo? Eu que fui rejeitado!

— Eu não te rejeitei! Eu nem sabia que você gostava de mim desse jeito. Meu Deus… O Jongin tem razão, nós somos péssimos — Repousou a testa na camisa de algodão de Chanyeol.

— Estava tocando Yellow, Soo. Não é possível que você não percebeu o clima romântico.

Kyungsoo começou a rir contra o peito de Chanyeol e ele o acompanhou. Os dois realmente eram terríveis em dizer como se sentiam, Kyungsoo achava que ele era o pior de todos, mas Chanyeol também não era muito claro em seus atos. Questionou se demoraria mais 6 anos até eles finalmente confessarem, se não fosse por esse dia.

— Você também nunca percebeu que eu cozinhava especialmente para você. Eu sempre me expressei através da culinária, como você nunca notou?

Chanyeol segurou seu queixo e o fez olhar para ele. Ambos já tinham parado de rir, o chocolate derretido estava duro novamente e as bolinhas do recheio provavelmente já tinham empedrado no freezer. 

— A gente demorou muito tempo para perceber isso — Seus dedos contornaram a boca em formato de coração de Kyungsoo em um toque suave. — Vamos ter que recuperar o tempo perdido, certo?

Kyungsoo assentiu e foi puxado pelo queixo para mais um beijo. Dessa vez, Chanyeol assumiu o controle, explorando sua boca com cuidado, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe. Ambos estavam tão entregues ao momento que não perceberam quantos minutos se passaram até Chanyeol se afastar, lembrando de uma coisa:

— O bombom!

Kyungsoo estava um pouco aéreo do beijo, sua respiração ofegante e, honestamente, não estava dando a mínima para a sobremesa que eles estavam fazendo. Tentou voltar a beijá-lo, mas Chanyeol voltou a falar.

— Você me desafiou a fazer um bombom, não pense que me beijando vai me fazer esquecer. Eu tenho que fazer o melhor chocolate de todos.

Kyungsoo se afastou, relutante e colocou o refratário para aquecer novamente.

— Ok, ok… Eu criei um monstrinho, né.

Chanyeol o abraçou por trás, deixando um beijo quente no pescoço do outro.

— Você mesmo disse que precisava da minha ajuda e que gostava de me ter por aqui — Deixou um beijo na pele sensível, atrás da orelha, e disse: — Depois, a gente pode continuar no meu apartamento.

— Chanyeol, seu apartamento é um chiqueiro, pelo amor. Vamos para o meu.

Ambos riram. Kyungsoo andou até o freezer, acompanhado pelo maior abraçado a si.

Eles voltaram a se provocar enquanto finalizavam a sobremesa. Soltando uma piadinha ou outra, relembrando de cenas do passado e contando suas versões de como tentaram começar a falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas não conseguiram. Às vezes, paravam para se encarar, simplesmente, ou para dar um selinho rápido. No fim, O chef não se arrependeu, pelo contrário, usufruiu de todo os benefícios de contar com Chanyeol para ser seu ajudante de cozinha. 

┃❣┃

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo deixou um Chanyeol sonolento — que dormira abraçado a ele a noite toda, e na manhã não quis soltar o outro de jeito nenhum —, despediu-se com um beijo na testa e dirigiu até a Universe. Deixá-lo na cama, depois de ter passado tanto tempo no calor de seus braços, foi um pouco doloroso para Kyungsoo; mas o chef precisava trabalhar. Aquela confeitaria não funcionaria sem ele, de jeito nenhum.

Naquela manhã, estava com uma expressão mais relaxada, a felicidade por ter se acertado com Chanyeol era quase incontrolável. Entrou pelas portas do fundo, irradiando um brilho atípico, que chamou atenção de todos os funcionários. Os ajudantes de cozinha acompanharam cada movimento do chef com um olhar curioso.

— Bom dia — Kyungsoo cumprimentou o pessoal. Sua voz vibrante fez Baekhyun, Sehun e Yixing se entreolharem, confusos.

— Bom dia, chef — os três responderam.

— Hoje a gente tem que repor o estoque de  _ cookies _ e fazer novas tortas — Kyungsoo falou enquanto vestia o avental. — Eles foram os mais pedidos de ontem. Também temos o menu do almoço. Vamos trabalhar!

Baekhyun não segurou a própria língua e disse:

— Chef, aconteceu algo na cozinha depois que a gente saiu?

Kyungsoo o olhou, surpreso, depois desviou o foco para higienizar sua mesa de trabalho — a mesa que usara no dia anterior para preparar bombom com Chanyeol.

— Hoje de manhã as coisas estavam fora do lugar, havia alguns utensílios sujos e até a máquina de temperagem estava suja. — Yixing acrescentou.

Kyungsoo não sabia o que dizer, deveria contar a verdade? Uma versão reduzida dela? Ou deveria ignorar e continuar o serviço?

Bem, ele estava mais próximo do pessoal da cozinha, podia até considerá-los amigos, visto que passavam boa parte do tempo juntos e dividiam algumas histórias. Lembrou do conselho dado por Baekhyun outro dia e resolveu contar uma versão resumida:

— É, hm, eu e Chanyeol conversamos. E estamos juntos. 

Virou-se, pronto para separar os ingredientes dos  _ cookies _ . Faria a receita especial e secreta do seu avô. Como era esperado, os biscoitos fizeram sucesso e não havia sobrado uma fornada sequer do dia anterior.

— Juntos? Uau! Isso é ótimo! — Baekhyun o parabenizou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso. — Então quando vai rolar o encontro de casais? Você, Chanyeol, Eu e Jongsuk?

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça em resposta.

— Como foi o pedido de namoro? — Yixing, o romântico incorrigível, perguntou.

— Pedido? Precisa disso?

— Claro que precisa! — Yixing rebateu. — É importante ser um gesto grande, é um momento especial, chef. Já pensou em alguma coisa? Eu fiz um jantar romântico para minha paixão.

Na verdade, Kyungsoo nem sabia que precisava fazer um pedido de namoro, muito menos um gesto grande. Que tipo de gesto seria esse? Já não era o suficiente eles terem confessado seus sentimentos?

— Se quiser, a gente pode te ajudar — Sehun, que estava calado o tempo todo, contribuiu.

— Isso! — Baekhyun se empolgou. — Vamos organizar o pedido. Pode ser aqui no restaurante.

— Já vi vários pedidos na internet assim, é tão romântico — Yixing disse, tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

Kyungsoo ponderou sobre o assunto, mas deixou para pensar nisso em outra hora.

— Vamos trabalhar, vamos? Daqui a pouco a Universe abre e vocês estão aí cuidando da vida dos outros. 

— Sim, chef!

┃❣┃

A rotina de Chanyeol estava perfeita: dormia no apartamento de Kyungsoo mais do que em seu próprio, gravava em diversos horários e ia para a academia com Jongin. Uma semana havia se passado desde o melhor dia de todos — quando eles se declararam — e seus dias pareciam mais radiantes. Sua amizade com Jongsuk não foi abalada depois de ter contado os acontecimentos recentes, ele até aparecia na Universe para almoçar junto com Chanyeol, às vezes.

No meio de um dia agitado de gravação para o novo dorama, o ator encontrou um tempo para passar na confeitaria do seu amado. Esse havia insistido pela sua presença e o convenceu depois de alguns emojis fofos. Outro fator contribuinte para sua decisão fora o menu do dia: Gamjajeon com Salada e Bombom de Amendoim para sobremesa. Os favoritos dele (na verdade, Chanyeol amava tudo desde que fosse feito por Kyungsoo).

Dessa vez, chegou sozinho no restaurante e estacionou sua Range Rover na rua dos fundos. Rapidamente fez a volta e entrou pela porta da frente, desejando não chamar muita atenção para si. Depois da sua visita na inauguração, a blogueira fez um post elogiando o local e comentando sobre a presença de dois atores famosos. O post contribuiu para aumentar a clientela, que torcia por encontrar algum famoso, e acabava conquistada pela comida maravilhosa.

Chanyeol foi recebido por Minseok, um garçom bastante simpático, e sentou no estofado junto a parede do canto. Pediu para ele avisar a Kyungsoo da sua chegada e esperou seu prato. Cumprimentou Jongdae e Junmyeon, o recepcionista e o gerente, com um aceno de mão e voltou sua atenção para o celular. Estava distraído quando Kyungsoo apareceu ao lado de Minseok, que serviu seu almoço.

— Soo — Ofereceu um sorriso doce, acompanhado de sua covinha na bochecha. — Vai me fazer companhia?

Kyungsoo sentou do lado dele no estofado e assentiu. Usava suas roupas normais, no lugar do uniforme de cozinha. 

— Só vim fazer questão de que você vai comer bem. 

— Eu sempre como bem quando venho aqui — disse, enquanto se servia. — Na verdade, eu como demais e minha nutricionista está de olho em mim. 

— Deixa disso, seu corpo é lindo, você é lindo de qualquer jeito, não sei porque o pessoal do estúdio fica tão obcecado com isso. 

— Eu te amo, já disse isso hoje? — perguntou, e se esticou para deixar um selinho rápido no outro. Sabia como Kyungsoo preferia separar a vida pessoal da profissional, mas um beijinho não faria mal a ninguém, pensou. — É por causa do personagem, você sabe, por isso estou malhando bastante com o Jongin. Ah, ele mandou um “oi” para você.

Kyungsoo tinha uma consideração por Jongin, mesmo tendo visto o rapaz poucas vezes, porque ele ajudara dando alguns conselhos para Chanyeol e, no final, eles acabaram juntos. Ambos reconheciam que estavam juntos porque foram corajosos o suficiente para se abrir um com o outro, mas não podiam deixar de agradecer a Jongin pelo incentivo.

— Ok, ok.

Chanyeol comeu e conversou com Kyungsoo, mesmo falando de boca cheia. Ele contava sobre a cena que estava gravando no dia, e como ela estava demorando para ser finalizada.

— Eles só pararam para o almoço porque eu fui bem insistente — disse, depois de terminar seu prato. — Sério, acho que nunca passei tanto tempo gravando uma única cena. Tem bastante ação, meu personagem leva uma coronhada e tudo mais.

Kyungsoo escutava, mas estava um pouco apreensivo. Seu rosto e seus ombros estavam tensos.

Chanyeol terminou de comer e pediu para Minseok trazer a sobremesa.

—Você não tem um dublê? Cuidado com essas cenas de ação — conseguiu dizer, mesmo com as mãos geladas em seu próprio colo.

— Ah, não se preocupe, está tudo sob…

Minseok serviu a sobremesa e saiu rapidamente, voltando para cozinha. Chanyeol tinha os olhos vidrados no prato. Alguns bombons estavam dispostos e na borda tinha escrito: “Namora comigo?” com calda de chocolate. O ator tinha os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta em um “o” e piscou diversas vezes.

Kyungsoo achou a reação fofinha, mas teria um colapso se o outro não respondesse algo logo. Então tomou suas mãos na sua, captando sua atenção e disse:

— Eu sei que a gente já está junto tem algumas semanas, mas eu queria oficializar o pedido, tentar ser mais romântico e… Você aceita? Namorar comigo?

Chanyeol estava explodindo de felicidade. Segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo e o trouxe mais perto, grudando suas testas.

— Claro que eu aceito! Você é perfeito! Que coisa mais linda, Soo. — disse, e o outro não teve tempo de responder, porque foi beijado de maneira desesperada.

Naquele momento, Kyungsoo esqueceu sobre suas preocupações em manter sua vida pessoal afastada da profissional, esqueceu dos seus receios e de qualquer barreira em seu interior que o impedia de expressar seu amor abertamente. Era tão bom poder ser sincero sobre seus sentimentos e compartilhar sua felicidade com Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo e namorado.

Os gritos e palmas em comemoração fizeram os dois se afastarem para descobrir de onde o barulho vinha. Do balcão da recepção, a equipe toda da Universe estava lá, comemorando o namoro do casal. Todos tinham um sorriso gigante no rosto e faziam sinais positivos com as mãos.

— Me desculpe, a gente tem um público bem entusiasmado — disse o chef, sorrindo de canto para seu namorado.

— Tudo bem, é fofo da parte deles fazer isso.

— E na verdade eles me ajudaram também…

— É mesmo?

Kyungsoo assentiu, fazendo carinho nos fios louros de Chanyeol.

— Bem, então depois tenho que agradecer a eles.

—Mais tarde, certo? — perguntou Kyungsoo, pronto para retomar o beijo.

Chanyeol riu novamente e assentiu. O beijo foi carregado de emoção, de promessas seladas e destinos entrelaçados. A sensação familiar de calor os envolveu, junto com os fogos de artifícios em seu interior. No momento, Kyungsoo já estava familiarizado com aquelas sensações, e podia identificá-las como “efeito Chanyeol”. Apenas sentia-se dessa forma quando estava com o outro. E finalmente entendeu porque nenhum outro relacionamento pareceu tão certo e tão avassalador como esse. Afinal, apenas com o outro pôde reconhecer e vivenciar quais eram os sintomas de amar alguém tão profundamente. 

Chanyeol sentia-se vivendo um sonho, podia até mesmo escutar a melodia de sua música favorita ao fundo do beijo. Ouvira falar em algum lugar que quando você beijava seu amor, era possível ouvir sua canção favorita, e perdia completamente a noção de tempo e espaço. Estava embriagado no beijo, quase tonto de amor e a letra de Yellow rondava sua mente, vez ou outra. 

Por outro lado, Kyungsoo mantinha sua personalidade introvertida, ainda tinha dificuldade de falar sobre si nas sessões de terapia. Fora um caminho difícil a ser percorrido, esse de entender o emaranhado de sentimentos que o assolavam, e expressá-lo verbalmente, não através da culinária como preferia fazê-lo. Por fim, compreendera que amava Chanyeol e fora capaz de dizer isso com todas as letras diversas vezes: sussurrando em seu ouvido antes de dormir, quando eles se despediam e toda vez que simplesmente sentia vontade.

Em seguida, prolongou o beijo, esquecendo do seu horário de trabalho, do público à sua volta e dos pedidos na cozinha. Tinha a pessoa mais preciosa em seus braços, o resto podia esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conheça o site da fanfic:[ clique aqui ](https://chocolatetemperado.wixsite.com/confeitariauniverse)  
> **Agradecimentos**  
>  Quero agradecer ao Chansoo Fest por essa oportunidade incrível, por toda a atenção e o carinho das adms! A pessoa que betou essa fanfic mora no meu coração, obrigada May pela betagem. Um abraço bem especial para duas amigas, Julis e Nátaly, que me ajudaram durante o processo de escrita, me escutaram e me deram apoio. E outro para você que chegou até aqui e leu essa fanfic, Chocolate Temperado é tão especial para mim. Pensei várias vezes que não conseguiria e fiquei insegura no início, mas fico feliz pois deu tudo certo. Até o reveals!


End file.
